The Family Ties that Bind COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out. COMPLETE
1. Telling the Truth

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 1- Telling the Truth

Hermione Granger woke up earlier than usual. She sat up and stared out her window. The sun was just rising to the east. Hermione was an 18 year-old witch. She was only suppose to be 17, but due to her use of a time turner her third year she gained a year. She would be starting her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione climbed out of bed and made her way to her bathroom for a nice hot shower. Downstairs her parents Victor and Helena were eating their breakfast. Helena was just sitting down when there was a knock on the back door. She turned found herself staring at her older brother.

"Severus? This is a surprise!" Helena said as she hugged her brother.

"I know. I just had to see her." Severus said.

"Severus, why in the bloody hell don't you just tell Hermione the truth?" Victor asked as he folded up the paper.

"Tell her what Victor? That her mother was murdered not four hours after having her by Lucius Malfoy and that I couldn't raise her because I was a spy? Is that what I'm suppose to tell my only daughter?" Severus said angrily.

"Look, she has a right to know the truth about who she is and where she comes from. And I don't know about Helena, but personally, I would rather be Hermione's uncle than her parent." Victor said.

Severus sighed and sat down next to his brother-in-law. Helena fixed him a cup of coffee then sat on the other side of Victor.

"The truth is I'm scared." Severus said.

"Scared? Of what?" Helena asked.

"That she'll hate me and want nothing to do with me." Severus answered.

"Oh Severus, Hermione won't hate you." Helena said.

"Helena, I abandoned her! Hell I've treated her like shit for the past 6 years while she was at Hogwarts. How could she not hate me for all the things I've said and done to her and her friends? You and Victor are more her parents than I am." Severus cried.

"Severus, it's not your fault about what happened to Jocelyn. I told you after she was murdered I didn't blame you for my sister's death. And as for Hermione, you did the only logical thing. Hermione is in danger. Especially if Voldemort finds out that she is yours and Jocelyn's daughter. You only cared about her protection. There is no fault in that." Victor said.

Severus looked over at Victor. He wore the same calming expression he wore the day Severus married his littler sister Jocelyn.

"Victor's right. I'm sure once Hermione has heard the truth, everything will be fine. And I think she needs to be told before she finds out in her own." Helena added.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Her 18th birthday is next week. The charms that we placed on her will wear off at midnight the day of her birthday." Helena answered.

"18? She's only 17!" Severus exclaimed.

"Wrong. She used a time turner her third year. That added a year to her life. She will turn 18 next week. On Thursday to be exact." Victor answered.

"Oh no. I hadn't planned on telling her till next year." Severus moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Mom! Dad! You downstairs?" Hermione called as she bean walking down the stairs.

"Shit! I have to go." Severus cursed as he jumped to his feet.

"No! You're staying here and telling her the truth. We're in the kitchen honey!" Helena called.

Severus was stuck. He knew if he tried to leave his sister would put a full body bind on him. He slowly sat back down. A few seconds later Hermione walked into the kitchen. She froze in shock at the sight of her Potions Professor sitting at the table with her parents.

"Pro...Professor Snape? What are you doing here? Has something happened? Are Harry and Ron okay?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Everyone is fine. There's...I...sit down please." Severus stuttered as he gestured to the chair next to him.

Hermione slowly walked over and sat beside him. She looked at her parents who were staring intently at her and Professor Snape.

"Hermione, there's something very important I have to tell you." Severus said.

"W...what is it?" Hermione stuttered at the use of her real name.

"First off, you're not a muggle born. You're a pureblood. And second, Helena and Victor are in truth your Aunt and Uncle." Severus replied.

"What? Is this true?" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her parents.

"Yes dear. We should have told you sooner. I'm sorry. We both are." Victor said.

"Then, who...who are my parents?" Hermione asked.

"I'm your father Hermione." Severus answered.

Hermione just looked at him in shock. Then her world went black.

T.B.C


	2. Severus's Tale

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 2- Severus's Tale

Hermione slowly came to. She found herself laying on the sofa in the living room. Her parents and Professor Snape were staring down at her, all three wearing worried expressions.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked.

"I guess. Did I imagine it or did Professor Snape say he was my father?" Hermione answered.

"No, you didn't imagine it. You are my daughter Hermione." Severus said.

Hermione sat up and took a few calming breaths before she spoke again.

"I don't understand. How can you be my father? And if you're my father then where and who is my mother?" Hermione questioned.

"Helena, could you fix us some tea? I think we're going to be here a while." Severus requested.

"Sure. Victor, why don't you come help me." Helena said.

Victor and Helena left the living room and returned to the kitchen. Helena began making the tea while Victor grabbed the cups, saucers and some muffins and placing them on a tray.

"Do you think she will hate him?" Victor asked.

"No. Hermione is very level headed. I think once Severus tells her everything, she will understand." Helena replied.

When they re-entered the living room, they found Severus sitting beside Hermione. Helena placed the tray on the coffee table and poured each of them a cup of tea. Severus took a long sip then began the tale.

"It all happened 17 years ago. I was 20, your mother, Jocelyn, was 19. We had been married for a little over a year. I was spying for the Order at the time. It was 6 months after we found out she was pregnant that things started to get bad." Severus started.

Flashback- July 1986

"Jocelyn! Jocelyn, where are you!" Severus cried as he ran into the home he shared with his wife.

"Severus? What in the world is the matter? You would think hounds of hell were after you." Jocelyn asked as she waddled into the living room from the kitchen rubbing her bulging stomach.

"Voldemort is planning an attack on you. Luckily he doesn't know you're pregnant or that you married me. If he did, it would surely mean the deaths of you, our unborn daughter and myself. I have to get you out of here. Somewhere safe." Severus answered worriedly.

"What about going to Albus? Surely he has an idea." Jocelyn suggested.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Severus said as he moved to the fireplace.

The two of them quickly flooed to Albus Dumbeldore's office.

"Severus, Jocelyn, what is the matter?" Albus asked as the couple shot out of his fireplace.

"Voldemort is planning to attack Jocelyn. She has to be moved somewhere safe." Severus answered.

"Why not here at Hogwarts? After all, Jocelyn was planning on having your daughter here anyway. And Poppy is her midwife. I can easily hide her rooms so that no one will know she is here. She will be safe here." Albus said.

"That sounds fine. That means less traveling for my appointments with Poppy. Plus, I'll be closer to both Albus and Minerva. After all, she is my god mother." Jocelyn said.

"That would work. I will have all of Jocelyn's things here before dinner." Severus agreed.

November 1986

"Albus, are you positive Voldemort is gone?" Severus asked.

"For now. Somehow the curse that killed James and Lily Potter backfired on their son, Harry, leaving him with only a scare. I have sent the boy to live with his only blood relatives. Lily's sister." Albus answered.

It had been a week since Voldemort had disappeared, leaving 1 year-old Harry Potter and orphan, much to the shock and dismay of the Death Eaters. Before Severus could speak again Minerva burst into the office.

"Severus, Albus, it's Jocelyn. She's gone into labor." Minerva said.

Severus jumped to his feet and rushed to his wife's chambers. He found Poppy there preparing to deliver his daughter into the world.

"Severus." Jocelyn groaned.

"I'm here honey. I'm here." Severus said as he stood beside the bed and took her hand.

"Severus, you should wait outside." Poppy said.

"No. I'm staying at my wife's side. I'm not leaving her." Severus said.

"Please, let him stay. Aahh!" Jocelyn begged as another contraction ripped through her stomach.

"Sshh. Just breath honey. Just breath. I'm right here." Severus said calmly as his wife clutched his hand.

Minerva re-entered the room and stood on the other side of Jocelyn, gently wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. After 6 hours Poppy began the birthing process.

"Okay Jocelyn, when I count to three I need you to take a deep breath, hold it for the count of ten and push as you hold your breath. One. Two. Three. And push." Poppy instructed.

"Argh!" Jocelyn cried as she held her breath and pushed.

"That's it. Now, relax. You're doing just fine." Poppy said.

"I can't do this Severus. I can't. It hurts." Jocelyn sobbed.

"Yes you can. It will be over soon. Just a little longer Joce. Just a little more." Severus whispered as he held her.

"Okay. Ready? Push." Poppy said.

Jocelyn let out a scream in pain as she began to push once more.

"I can see the head. One or two more pushes and this will be over. One. Two. Three. Push." Poppy said.

Jocelyn began to push again. Minerva and Severus both holding her hands and comforting her. Poppy cried out in excitement as the shoulders came out. Jocelyn gave one more scream as she pushed once more. A few seconds later the room was filled with the cries of their daughter.

"Oh Jocelyn. She beautiful." Minerva said tearfully as she handed the crying, squirming baby to her god daughter.

"We have a daughter." Jocelyn said tearfully as she looked up at her husband.

"A beautiful daughter. I love you." Severus said as he kissed his wife.

Poppy walked over and began wiping the baby off so Severus and Jocelyn could get a better look.

"In a minute I'm going to have to take her to the hospital wing. And don't give me that look Severus. This is purely routine. I need to bath her and give her the first set of shots so her imune system will be strong." Poppy explained.

"Then I'm coming with you. Beside, I'm sure Jocelyn could use some rest." Severus said.

"All right. Minerva, why don't you go tell Albus the good news and go with Severus so he doesn't drive Poppy crazy with all his questions." Jocelyn said as she handed her baby to Poppy.

"By the way, what is her name?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione." Jocelyn answered.

End Flashback

"We came back to the room and found your mother dying. I know Lucius killed her because his name was the last thing your mother said before she died. But, since I had no physical proof, I couldn't got to the ministry. The next morning I came here. To Victor and Helena's. I told them what had happened and asked them to raise you as their own." Severus said tearfully.

"Why couldn't you have kept me?' Hermione asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I was still spying. Plus, with all the Death Eaters out there I wasn't going to take a chance on any of them finding out about you. Along with the fact that we knew Voldemort wasn't really gone." Severus answered.

Hermione got to her feet and walked over to the window facing the garden. Severus stood up and walked toward her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for how I have treated you theses past 6 years. It ripped my heart out every time I said something harsh to you. I'm also sorry for how I have treated your friends. I know I haven't been there for you, but I would like the chance to be the father I should have been. If you will let me." Severus said.

Hermione turned and faced her father.

"Daddy." Hermione cried as she threw herself into his arms.

Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his only daughter and rested his head on top of hers. Both were crying openly. As were Victor and Helena as they silently left the living room, giving the reunited father and daughter time alone.

"I swear to you Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life." Severus whispered as she cried into his chest.

T.B.C


	3. Telling Her Friends the Truth

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 3- Telling Her Friends the Truth

Severus spent the rest of the day with Hermione. He answered her questions about what he did as a spy. Severus felt it better that she knew exactly what he did, witnessed an had done.

"Daddy, what about my appearance? You, Aunt Helena and Uncle Victor told me I will change? What about when I go back to school? And what about my friends?" Hermione asked.

"I will talk to Albus honey. We will come up with something. As for your friends, why not bring them here. We can tell them everything." Severus answered.

"We?" Helena asked.

"Yes, we. I will be here when Hermione tells them. Unless she would rather I not be here." Severus answered.

"No. I want you here. I just hope they won't hate me." Hermione said sadly.

"If they are your true friends they won't." Victor said.

After dinner Severus returned to Hogwarts. He rushed to see Albus. He found Albus having tea with Minerva.

"Good, you're both here. I need to talk to you both." Severus said as he entered the office.

"Oh? What do you need to talk about?" Minerva asked.

"I told Hermione the truth." Severus answered.

"How did she react?" Albus asked.

"Well, she fainted when I first told her, but now she has welcomed me with open arms. Something I feared she would not do. She also wants to tell her friends. My main concern is when school starts. What do we do? One look and everyone will know she is my daughter. Of course word will get back to Voldemort. And obviously she won't be safe in Gryffindor. Should we have her resorted?" Severus explained.

"I think that would be safe. Now, to come up with a cover story for what happened to Hermione Granger and where Hermione Snape has been schooled." Albus said.

"We could say that Hermione Granger was killed in a car accident with her parents. As for Hermione Snape, I could say she was schooled by my sister and brother-in-law. I could then say that since it would have been her last year had she started here, I wanted her here to be closer to me." Severus replied.

"That would work. Of course we need to discuss this with Hermione and her friends. When is she going to tell them?" Minerva asked.

"She is having them come over tomorrow. They are both at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley's sister will be coming as well." Severus answered.

"Then I will go with you. I might be able to help explain things. I mean considering I was there when Hermione was born and she is my god daughter as well." Minerva said. Severus nodded.

That night as Hermione laid in bed, her mind kept her awake.

'_What if they hate me and want nothing to do with me? What will happen when I go back to school? I hope they won't be mad. I don't want to lose their friendship just because my father is Severus Snape.'_ she thought.

Finally she was able to fall asleep. All to soon it was morning. Nervously Hermione ate her breakfast and waited on her father and friends to arrive. After ten minutes of waiting her father and Minerva appeared.

"Hello Hermione. Severus brought me to help explain things to Harry, Ron and Ginny. After all, your mother was my god daughter, as are you." Minerva said as she hugged Hermione.

"You're…you're my god mother?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you and almost did on several occasions. I didn't because I promised Severus I would wait till he told you the truth." Minerva answered.

Not five minutes after Severus and Minerva arrived, Harry, Ron and Ginny flooed in. The three were shocked to find Severus and Minerva sitting in Hermione's living room. And even more shocked that Hermione was sitting next to Severus.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?" Harry asked.

"Everything is fine Harry. I think you three need to sit down." Hermione answered.

As her friends sat down, Helena and Victor went into the kitchen. They returned a few minutes later with drinks and snacks for everyone. Once everyone was comfortable, Hermione started talking once more.

"There's something that I need to tell you guys. I just hope that what I tell you won't ruin our friendship." Hermione began.

"Mione, nothing could ruin our friendship." Ron said as Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Well, the thing is…Professor Snape is my father." Hermione said.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at Hermione then at Severus and back again. From the look on both their friend and professor's face, they knew she was telling the truth. It was Ron who found his voice first.

"How? I mean, you're a muggle-born. Aren't you?" Ron asked.

"No Mr. Weasley. She is not. Her mother, Jocelyn, was killed not four hours after she was born. She was killed by Lucius. The only reason I know that is because that was the last thing she said before she died. Along with the fact that Lucius hated me because Jocelyn fell in love with me and not him." Severus answered.

"Wow. So you're Hermione Snape then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Also, on my birthday I will begin to change. It seems that dad, Aunt Helena and Uncle Victor placed some charms on me to hide my appearance. My birthday is next Thursday and I will be 18 instead of 17 because of the time I used that time-turner." Hermione answered.

"So, you'll start to look like your mum and dad? By the way, what did your mom look like?" Ron asked.

"Yes. As for what my mum looked like, I really have no idea." Hermione answered.

"This is what Jocelyn looked like." Minerva said as she handed Hermione a picture.

Ron and Ginny gathered around Hermione. The woman in the picture was beautiful. She had long brown hair, stunning blue eyes, high cheek bones, a perfect hour glass figure and looked to be about 5 foot 7.

"She's beautiful." Hermione said tearfully as her mother's picture waved happily at her.

"Wow! If you look like her and have Snape's eyes and hair, you will have to beat the guys off with a stick." Ron said.

"That's exactly what she will look like. When she was born, she had my hair and eye color. Her eyes had flecks of blue in them and there were streaks of brown in her hair as well." Severus replied.

"Man, girl I can't wait to see the real you." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry still sitting on the couch. She rose to her feet and moved beside him.

"Harry? Say something. Anything. Please." Hermione pleaded.

"Don't take my silence to mean anything bad Hermione. I'm shocked, but if you're truly happy then I'm happy for you. I'm only worried about you. What's going to happen when we get back to school? I fear that the Death Eater kids will try to hurt you and so will Voldemort." Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

"That's another thing. Last night I spoke to the Headmaster. We ware going to tell the school that Hermione Granger was killed in a car accident with her parents. We will also say that Hermione Snape, was schooled at home by her aunt and uncle. As for Voldemort, we will take care of that when we get there." Severus said.

"That will make a great cover story. Do you think Voldemort will buy it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Albus has already sent word to the Daily Prophet, along with creating a believable wreck scene that includes three bodies that will match you, Helena and Victor on every level." Minerva answered.

"What about her being in Gryffindor? Is she going to be resorted?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. At the Welcoming Feast Hermione will be resorted with the first years. But if she ends up in a different house, don't let that stand in the way of your friendship." Severus answered.

"So, what do we call you now?" Harry asked with a devilish smile.

"You very well what you will call me." Hermione answered with a smile of her own.

The four friends hugged each other tightly. Severus smiled as he watched on. He was glad her friends were sticking by her. The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the cover story and making sure that Ron, Ginny and Harry could pull off the part of believing their best friend was dead. After lunch her friends returned to the Burrow. Hermione and Severus stepped out into the back yard and sat by the pool.

"Daddy, there's…there's something I have to tell you, but I don't want you to get angry." Hermione said.

"What is it? I promise I won't get upset." Severus asked.

"You might after you hear what I have to tell you." she said nervously.

"Just tell me baby." Severus pleaded.

"I'm…I'm seeing someone." she stuttered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy." she said quietly.

"What? How? When?" he asked.

"We started seeing each other last year. Harry and the others know. I found him by the lake and he looked really sad." Hermione answered.

Begin Flashback- Middle of 6th year

Hermione was walking near the lake when she spotted Draco Malfoy sitting on a fallen log. She noticed that he looked as if he was in the need of a friend. Throwing caution to the wind she walked over and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"You looked like you could use a friend. Care to talk about it?" Hermione answered.

"Why do you care. You hate me remember." Draco replied.

"So, can't we just drop the whole mudblood, pure-blood crap for a few minutes?" Hermione asked.

"It's my father. I hate him! I hate him so much! I hate everything he stands for! And just so you know, I don't believe any of that "pure-bloods are superior to muggle-born" bull shit. I know I may act like it but I don't. I do have to keep up pretenses. I would love nothing more than to renounce my father and that half-blooded bastard Voldemort." Draco answered as he jumped to his feet and began to pace.

"Than why don't you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid. He won't hesitate to kill me. I know he killed my mother last summer. I don't care what The Daily Prophet says. It wasn't an accident." he replied.

"I'll tell you what, let's go see Dumbledore. I bet he can help you." she suggested.

"You think he would?" he asked hopefully.

"I know he will." she answered with a smile.

The pair entered the castle. Surprisingly they encountered no one. Once at the door to the Headmaster's office Draco stopped her.

"Thanks Hermione. You truly are an amazing witch and one of the most beautiful witches I've ever met." Draco said as he hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome Draco. I hope we can become friends. And maybe, if the fates allow, a little more." Hermione whispered.

The pair entered and told Albus everything Draco had told Hermione.

End Flashback

"Two days later we told Harry, Ron and Ginny. After the heard everything they seemed to hit it off right away. Out wordily we are still enemies, but secretly, the five of us couldn't be closer." Hermione explained.

"Wow, I never knew. I wish Draco would have told me. I'm his god father for Merlin's sake. I could have helped him get away from Lucius. Narcissa and I were best friends. When Draco was born, she signed me as a legal guardian of Draco. Lucius knows nothing about it. I could have taken him into my home. I still could. At least until he turns 18." Severus said.

"I know. Draco told me. Narcissa told him about you being his guardian when he turned 13. He said he didn't go to you because he feared Lucius would find out and kill you." Hermione said.

"Do you love him?" Severus asked.

"More than anything dad. And he loves me the same way." Hermione answered.

"I have to go." Severus said as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To get Draco away from Lucius and stop this hiding of your relationship and friendship. I will be back soon and hopefully, I'll have Draco with me so you can tell him everything." Severus answered as he hugged Hermione.

A second later he apparated away. Hermione was practically glowing as she re-entered the house. Finally, no more hiding. Everything would be out in the open. The only problem would be with Voldemort.

'_I'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, I am going to enjoy having a father, a family and my friends and boyfriend who love me.'_ she thought as she went to her room, changed into her bathing suit and returned to the pool.

T.B.C


	4. Saving Draco

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 4- Saving Draco

Severus had just left the Ministry of Magic and was on his way to Malfoy Manor to save his god son from the clutches of his father.

_'I hope I can do this without any problems from Lucius.'_ Severus thought as he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Severus appeared at the front door. He took a breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a house elf opened the door.

"Can I help you sir?" the elf asked.

"I'm here to see Mr. Draco Malfoy." Severus answered.

"Follow me." the elf said.

The elf lead Severus through the house. They finally came to the family library. Severus found Draco sitting at the huge bay window reading. The elf left and Severus approached his god son. Draco jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and found his god father standing before him.

"You scared me. I thought you were Lucius." Draco said.

"I'm sorry. I have some good news for you." Severus said as he handed the papers he held to Draco.

Draco read the papers two then three times. He looked up at his god father, hope evident on his face.

"Is this true?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It's all legal. All you have to do is sign right here and your free." Severus answered.

Draco grabbed a quill and signed his name/ The papers glowed green then popped out of sight. Draco jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Severus's neck.

"Thank you! What happens now?" Draco asked.

"Let's go pack and get the hell out of here." Severus answered.

The two ran upstairs and quickly packed all of Draco's belonging, along with a few possessions of his mothers that he had hidden from Lucius. Once everything was packed, Severus shrunk them and put them in his pockets. The pair quickly left the manor, Severus took Draco's arm and apparated them to Helena and Victor's house.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"My sister and brother-in-law house. There is someone here who is anxious to see you. Wait right there." Severus answered.

Severus quickly found Hermione and told her to go into the living room. Hermione rushed into the living room. There before her was Draco. Hermione squealed in happiness. Draco spun around just as she came running at him.

"Draco!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he held her close and tightly to him.

"We need to talk. Come on, let's sit down." Hermione answered.

Hermione told Draco everything. For two hours she explained everything. Including their friends reactions. Draco was shocked. After a few minutes he smiled a huge smile and gathered her into his arms.

"That's why your father did this. So we could be together and we don't have to hide our friendship and our relationship. This is great!" Draco cried.

"You're right. So, how does it feel dating the only daughter of your god father?" Hermione giggled.

"Let me show you." he answered.

Draco pulled her close and captured her lips in a slow, loving kiss. Hermione melted into his arms and returned the kiss ten fold. Severus, Helena and Victor smiled as they watched the young couple. The three adults returned to the kitchen table and drank their tea.

"I'm glad that they have found each other and are happy." Severus said.

"They remind me of you and Jocelyn." Victor added.

"I just hope their happiness lasts. I also pray that Lucius doesn't cause problems. What are you going to do when they go back to school?" Helena asked.

"I have an idea, but I need to run it by Hermione, Draco and their friends. If he's willing, I don't think we will have a problem." Severus answered.

A few minutes later Hermione and Draco entered the kitchen.

"Thank you daddy. You have given me the best gift a father ever could." Hermione said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You are welcome. Draco, my sister and brother-in-law said you can stay here till school starts. At least here you'll be safe from Lucius." Severus said.

'Thank you both. I wish there was something I could do for you." Draco replied.

"There is. Take care of Hermione. That is all we ask." Victor said.

The five of them sat down and had a wonderful dinner. They agreed to tell their friends when they saw them the next week in Diagon Alley. Severus left two hours after dinner. Helena and Victor decided to go out to a movie, giving Draco and Hermione some time alone.

"You two be good. We've set the wards so that only Severus, Albus or Minerva are allowed in. Same with the floo, just in case Lucius tries to get in. Be careful and behave yourselves." Helena said.

Once alone, Hermione took Draco upstairs to the guestroom where he would be staying. As Draco unpacked she sat on the bed.

"I can't believe it. I'm free from Lucius." Draco said as he began hanging up his clothes.

"I know. No more hiding us or your friendship with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the other Gryffindors. It's going to be a great year. I can feel it." Hermione added with a smile.

Draco finished unpacking and hand-in-hand they headed downstairs to watch a movie. They quickly decided on Troy. Hermione quickly made some popcorn and got them some drinks. As the movie started the cuddled up under a blanket.

"I love you so much Hermione." Draco whispered.

"And I love you Draco." Hermione replied.

Draco leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss wore on. Before things got too far Draco pulled away and kissed her forehead. Hermione snuggled back in his arms and they continued to watch the movie, feeding each other popcorn.

It was after midnight when Helena and Victor returned. They entered the living room and found Draco holding Hermione. Both were sound asleep.

"Let them sleep. They get such little time together." Helena whispered.

"I wasn't going to wake them. I was only going to pull the blanket over them and turn out the light." Victor whispered back.

Quietly as a mouse Victor tucked the sleeping pair in and switched off the TV. and the light. He and Helena headed upstairs. Both wear smiles as they thought of their niece and the young wizard who had stolen her heart. Both being reminded of themselves when they were younger and of Severus and Jocelyn.

T.B.C


	5. Lucius and a Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 5- Lucius and a Birthday Party

It had been five days since Severus had gotten custody of Draco. Together Draco and Hermione told their friends the good news. Today was Hermione's birthday. Victor, Helena, Severus, her friends, Molly. Arthur, Minerva and Albus were throwing her a party. At midnight that night the charms on her were going to wear off. Hermione was sitting by the pool thinking when Draco sat beside her.

"You okay Mia?" Draco asked.

"Just nervous. I mean about what I'm going to look like in the morning. What if everyone hates me? I mean because I'm Professor Snape's daughter? What about Voldemort?" Hermione answered.

"Okay. First, relax. Judging from what Severus, our friends and your aunt and uncle have said, you are going to be beautiful. Of course you'll always be beautiful to me. I fell in love with you not because of your looks, but because of your brain, your loving heart and your confidence. As for what everyone thinks about you being Severus's daughter, so what. They don't matter." Draco said.

"Thanks, Draco. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Hermione said as she kissed him.

Draco held her close as the kiss wore on. After a few minutes they parted and Draco continued to hold her as they stared out at the gentle ripple of the water. Suddenly the two heard a yell coming from inside the house.

"DRACO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" a voice yelled out.

"Oh no! Lucius!" Draco cried.

"Hide. Quick, in the tree house up there. Go!" Hermione urged as she pushed him toward the tree.

Quick as lightning Draco climbed into the tree house. Once he was out of sight, Hermione carefully made her way toward the house. She peeked into the living room window and spotted Lucius Malfoy. He looked livid. A second later Victor and Helena entered the room, wands drawn.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Victor yelled.

"Well, well. Victor Devaroux and Helena Snape. Where is my son! I know he's here!" Lucius demanded.

"Get out of here now! You can't hurt Draco anymore. As a matter of fact, you no longer have any rights to the boy." Helena said icily.

"Helena! Victor!" Severus called as he apparated into the kitchen.

He put down the gifts for Hermione and entered the living room. He froze when he spotted Lucius standing before his sister and brother-in-law.

"What do you want here Lucius?" Severus asked as he too drew his wand.

"I want my son traitor." Lucius answered.

"He's no longer his son. I believe you have received paper work from the ministry about this matter." Severus spat.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked confused.

"This!" Severus yelled as he tossed his copy of the paperwork at his former friend.

Lucius read the papers. His face went from shock to pure hatred. He tossed the papers to the floor and lunged at Severus. Severus quickly side stepped the wizard and Lucius went crashing to the floor.

"He's my son! You can't take him from me! He is mine!" Lucius yelled.

Outside Hermione shook with fear that Lucius would harm or worse, kill, her father, aunt and uncle. She stayed well hidden and watched and listened as her father spoke to Lucius.

"I'm afraid he is now my son. Narcissa set up the paper work when she made me his god father. Everything is perfectly legal and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it! If you come near my son again, I will kill you myself." Severus hissed.

As Lucius got to his feet he noticed the birthday cake sitting on the kitchen table. He also spotted the dozen red roses with a card that said: Happy Birthday my daughter, I love you, Daddy. He recognized Severus's hand writing at once.

"So, you have a daughter. How touching. It would be a shame if anything happened to her. Like your pretty little wife. What was her name? Oh yes, Jocelyn." Lucius said evilly.

Severus lost it. He charged at Lucius and pinned him to the wall with his wand pointed at the evil wizard's throat.

"I know you killed Jocelyn. If you even think about harming my daughter I swear I will hunt you down. But they will never find your body. I can make sure of that. Now get the hell out of here before I send for the auroras for you for threatening my daughter and son." Severus said then threw Lucius bodily out the front door.

"This is not over traitor. I will get Draco and your precious daughter will end up with your wife." Lucius hissed then apparated away.

"Where are they?" Severus demanded.

"Out in the backyard." Helena answered.

Severus burst out of the house just as Draco leapt down from the tree house. Hermione was all ready waiting for him. Severus ran to them and gathered them tightly in a fierce hug.

"Can…can he get me back?" Draco asked fearfully.

"No. If anything happens to me you go to Victor and Helena. Same with Hermione. You are safe. Both of you are." Severus answered.

The three headed back inside. Hermione went upstairs to get ready while Draco helped Severus, Victor and Helena decorate. An hour later everything was ready. Draco hurried to get ready as did the adults. At exactly 7:00 the guests began to arrive.

Hermione was so happy. Her and Draco quickly forgot all about Lucius coming by earlier. Severus however pulled Minerva, Arthur, Albus and Molly aside. He quickly explained what happened.

"I want them protected. I just got Hermione back and I just saved Draco. I will not let them be hurt or threatened by that bastard. Something has to be done to protect them." Severus demanded.

"I will have Kingsley and a few other auroras keep a close eye on Lucius. As for Draco and Hermione, while they're at Hogwarts they are safe. When they go to Hogsmeade we can have someone from the Order or another professor keep an eye on them. Would that work Severus? For now at least?" Arthur suggested.

"It would at least set my mind at ease. Thank you Arthur." Severus answered.

Hermione was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a wonderful birthday. She was currently opening her presents. She had received a silver charm bracelet from Ginny that had an unicorn, wand and her birthstone charms all ready on it. Harry gave her the DVD of her favorite movies Dracula and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves: The Extended Version. Ron gave her a beautiful painting of her, Draco, Severus, himself, Ginny and Harry. Ron had found he had an extraordinary talent for painting.

Molly had gotten her a bracelet, earring, necklace and ring set made out of silver with the crests of the Snape and Devaroux families. Arthur had given her a beautiful Tiffany style lamp for her room along with a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Albus and Minerva had given her a portrait of Jocelyn and Severus that was painted for their wedding. Finally the final gifts were from her father and Draco.

"Here you go baby." Severus said as he placed three beautifully wrapped gifts before her.

Hermione opened the first one. It was a beautiful set of dress robes. They were made of the finest emerald, gold and silver silk. It was adorned with roses sewn out of pearl colored beads and twinkled in the light. The second was two books that contained everything about her families. It was the last gift that meant the most to her.

"That belonged to your mother. I gave it to her on our wedding day. She had planed to give to you when you turned eighteen." Severus said as Hermione fingered the necklace.

It was silver and had a beautiful jewel hanging from it. The stone was the very rare Moonstone. The stone was said to give protection as well as light in the darkest of night for the wearer. Hermione quickly put it on and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you daddy. I will take good care of this and someday pass it on to my daughter should I have one." Hermione whispered.

"Here you go Mia." Draco said as he handed Hermione his gift.

Everyone watched eagerly as she opened the slender box. She opened the box. All it contained was a piece of parchment. It read: LOOK UP MIA. She did as the note said. Draco was kneeling before her.

"My dearest Hermione. You know I love you with all of my heart. I will love you until the end of time and even after that. Will you, Hermione Yvonne Snape, become my wife?" Draco asked.

Hermione gasped as Draco presented her with a beautiful diamond solitaire set on a silver band. Hermione could only answer him one way. She leapt foreword and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they came up for air, she gave him her answer verbally.

"Yes! Yes Draco I will become your wife!" she cried tearfully.

Draco happily slid the ring onto her finger. Everyone hugged and congratulated the happy couple. It would be so easier for Hermione and Draco to be a couple. The other Gryffindors were his friends but none of them knew he and Hermione were dating. Only Ron, Harry and Ginny knew that.

After everyone headed home Albus and Minerva sat talking with Draco, Hermione, Severus, Helena and Victor.

"Draco, at the Welcoming Feast I will have you resorted. It is a rare thing but occasionally does happen. What do you think?" Albus said.

"You mean I can get away from Slytherin?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes." Albus said.

"Yes! I'll do it!" Draco cried happily.

After a few more minutes Albus and Minerva returned to Hogwarts. Severus was staying in case something else unexpected happened. The family finally decided to turn in. Hermione was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. It was well after midnight when Severus quietly entered his daughter's room.

He lit his wand and smiled. He took in her real features. He only wished Jocelyn could see how beautiful their daughter truly was. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Finally, he had his daughter back.

T.B.C


	6. Hermione's New Look

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 6- Hermione's New Look

Hermione woke up a little after nine. She quickly showered, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. She saw Draco, Helena and Victor dressed for the day. As she entered the three people before her froze.

"Uh…morning." Hermione said in a nervous voice.

"Wow! Hermione is that…wow!" Draco stuttered as he stared wide eyed at her.

"Have you seen yourself this morning?" Helena asked with a smile.

Hermione shook her head. She had been afraid to look at herself. Helena walked over to her niece, lead her into the living room and stood before the mirror over the fire place. Hermione was looking at the floor.

"Hermione, look in the mirror." Helena said gently.

Slowly Hermione looked up. Her mouth fell open at her reflection. Her once bushy, brown hair was now mid-back length, raven black and straight. Just like her fathers. What shocked her the most was her face and eyes.

Her face was thin, but well defined. She had high cheek bones, a slight dimple in her right cheek, a small semi narrow chin. The most captivating feature were her eyes. They were black like her fathers, but had blue flecks swirling around in the black depths. It was then she noticed her figure. Just like her mother it was a perfect hour glass figure.

Not only had her figure changed, but so had her height it seemed. Last night when she went to bed she was 5 foot 4. Now she was at least 5 foot 7. She also noticed her skin had taken on a tanned toned. She was a beauty. She had this exotic look about her.

"Wow. I knew I was going to change, but wow. Ginny was right. I'm going to be beating the guys off with a stick." Hermione whispered.

"You are beautiful. You are a blend of your mother and father." Victor said as he and Draco entered the living room.

"Draco? What do you think?" Hermione asked as she approached him.

"Mia, you're even more beautiful in your true form than you were before. Of course like I said yesterday. Your physical appearance doesn't matter to me. I love you for you." Draco answered as he pulled her into his arms.

Before Hermione barely reached his shoulders. Now, she was only two inches shorter than Draco. Hermione returned the hug gratefully. She only hoped her friends would be okay with her new look. At least she wouldn't have to worry about anyone putting together that Hermione Snape is or was in fact Hermione Granger.

"Hello?" a voice called out from the kitchen.

"In here." Helena called out.

Hermione turned just as her father entered the living room. Severus stopped and stared at his daughter. All he could do was stare at her.

'_She's beautiful! I can't believe how much she looks like me and Jocelyn. It's amazing.'_ Severus thought.

"Dad?" Hermione questioned.

"You look beautiful Hermione. I'm sorry I just can't get over how much like your mother you look." He answered as he walked to her.

"She's not the only one dad." Hermione said with a smirk.

"She's definitely as Snape." Draco said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Hermione demanded as she faced Draco.

"You smirk as good as your dad. That must be a family trait." Draco answered.

"Well, Helena and I have to get to work. Hermione, it looks as if you could use some new clothes. Why don't the three of you go out and spend the day together. After all, in just three days you'll be going back to Hogwarts." Victor said.

"Speaking of that. I think you all should see this." Severus said as he pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

The front page read:

**Harry Potter's Best Friend Killed in Car Wreck With Family.**

**The Daily Prophet was informed last week that Miss Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch and best friend to Harry Potter and her family were killed in a tragic automobile accident while returning home one evening.**

**It is believed, although not confirmed, that either Death Eaters or other followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was behind the attack.**

**The Daily Prophet received this comment from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last night.**

"**Mr. Potter, as well as Miss Granger's friends have been informed of this tragedy. Mr. Potter was deeply saddened with the news of his friends death. This is a terrible loss for the Wizarding world. Miss Hermione Granger was one of the most brilliant witches of her age and will be greatly missed."**

**AT the moment the Ministry of Magic has no leads. But Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley said they are doing everything they can to find out what happened.**

"That should catch Voldemort's attention. Do you think one of his Death Eaters will try and take credit for this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm betting Lucius will. For now, everything about Hermione Granger and her family has been destroyed. That way it will look as if someone has been targeting you for a while. That is exactly what Death Eaters do after the have killed their target." Severus answered.

"When you return to Hogwarts, your aunt and I will move to a different location and make the house appear to have been ransacked." Victor said.

Helena and Victor headed off for work. Severus had convinced them that it would be best if they all returned with him to Snape Manor. After Victor and Helena left, Severus, Hermione and Draco packed up Victor and Helena's belongs along with Hermione and Draco's. After their belongings were sent to Snape Manor, Severus trashed the house. It looked just like a Death Eater had indeed been trying to erase the lives of the Grangers.

"Okay, now that that's finished, let's go and get you some new clothes." Severus said.

The three climbed into Hermione's car and headed for downtown London. Three hours later the group was sitting inside a nearby restaurant having lunch and talking.

"Are you two nervous about this year?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I mean what if Voldemort has the kids of his Death Eaters come after me? What do I do then?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about that now. You'll be fine. Okay." Draco answered.

The rest of the day the three of them just walked around and enjoyed a day of peace. Something that neither of them had felt in a while. When they returned to Snape Manor, which, ironically was out in the country just south of London, they found Victor and Helena waiting.

Hermione found herself sitting on her window seal watching the stars and thinking about the future.

'_I hope everything will go smoothly for Draco. I can't wait till Voldemort is finally defeated once and for all.'_ she thought as she got up from her window and climbed into bed.

T.B.C


	7. End of Summer and Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 7- End of Summer and Return to Hogwarts

Hermione and Draco enjoyed their time at Snape Manor. Over those last three days of summer vacation Hermione got to know her father even better. He told them both about his childhood, his parents, his reasons for joining with Voldemort, how he fell in love with Jocelyn and how he felt when he held Hermione for the first time.

"You do know that I will not treat you any different in class. I will treat you just like I treat the rest of the students." Severus told Hermione.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Hermione said.

Soon it was the morning they were to return to Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione had packed all their things the night before. They were now sitting at breakfast with Severus, Helena and Victor.

"I'm sorry you're not Head Girl." Severus said.

"That's okay. It gives me a chance to actually relax this year. I'm not taking as many classes. I figured, that would make it even harder to make a connection between Hermione Granger and Hermione Snape." Hermione replied.

"That means you'll be a little more fun and not so much a brain?" Draco teased.

"Yes. Of course there will be certain subjects that I will be the brain. Ancient Ruins and Potions, and maybe Transfiguration. But that's it." Hermione answered as she playfully punched Draco's shoulder.

At ten the five of them climbed into Victor's SUV and headed for King's Cross. The drive took about thirty minutes, leaving Hermione and Draco plenty of time to put their things away and wait for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"You two be good. If you run into any problems tell me as soon as you reach the school." Severus said.

"We will dad. Stop worrying." Hermione said.

"Have fun and try to stay out of trouble." Helena said as she and Victor hugged Hermione and Draco.

"Can't make any guarantees." Draco said with a smile.

"I'll see you two at the school. Have a safe trip." Severus said as he too hugged them.

He then apparated back to the school. Victor and Helena left as well. Draco and Hermione went ahead and boarded the train. They had been seated for about ten minutes when Harry and Ron entered. Remembering they had to play an act, they greeted Draco first.

"Hey Draco. How was your summer?" Ron asked.

"Fine. Oh guys this is Hermione Snape. Hermione this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Draco answered.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Same here. You have the same first name as a friend of ours who died this summer." Harry said.

"I know. My father told me. I'm sorry for your loss. Father said you four were close." Hermione said sadly.

"Who's your father?" a new voice asked from the door way.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as she eyed Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm Pansy. And you are?" Pansy replied.

"Hermione. Hermione Yvonne Snape." Hermione said as she glared at Pansy

"Snape? You mean Professor has a daughter? Where did you go to school?" Pansy asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was taught at home by my aunt and uncle. Now, I think you should leave." Hermione answered.

"You know, if you want to make an impression at Hogwarts, you really should watch the company you keep." Pansy said.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Hermione snarled.

Pansy huffed and left. When they were sure the coast was clear they stopped acting and began laughing.

"Aahh. That was great. I've never seen old pug face that embarrassed." Draco laughed.

"Yeah. I sure hope I'll got to Gryffindor. Same thing with Draco." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. You may be a Snape but you've got the heart of a Gryffindor. Draco too." Harry said.

The friend spent the rest of the trip talking about their summer. They reached the castle. Hermione had to ride with the first years, but that didn't bother her. She sat with Hagrid.

"You're a bit old for a first year." Hagrid said.

"I'm going to be in 7th. I've been schooled at home by my aunt and uncle. My father decided I should come here my last year." Hermione answered.

"Who's your father?" he asked.

"Professor Snape." she replied.

"I never knew he had a daughter." Hagrid said in surprise.

They arrived at the castle. Minerva was waiting for them. She and Hermione shared a brief smile before Minerva gave her speech. The first years and Hermione waited. The first years were nervous, while Hermione was excited.

It was finally time. Hermione would be sorted last. When they reached the Great Hall she saw Draco standing to the side. He smiled and moved to her side. Minerva began the sorting. It seemed like forever, but finally it was only Hermione and Draco. Albus rose to his feet.

"I'm sure most of you are wondering why Draco Malfoy and this young lady are standing here. Well, Mr. Malfoy has requested to be resorted. It is rare but has happened before. The young lady next to him is Hermione Snape. She is the daughter of Professor Snape. He felt she should join us in her final year. We will begin with Mr. Malfoy." Albus said.

The hall was buzzing. Malfoy changing houses? Snape having a daughter. There was still whispering as Draco placed the hat on his head. After a few seconds the hat shouted it's answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco happily pulled the hat off and rushed to his new house, which was cheering for him. He sat next to Harry. They all watched as Hermione once more placed the hat on her head.

_Ahh. Glad to see you have found out the truth little one. Now, where should you go? _the hat said.

'_Anywhere but Slytherin. Of course I would love to be with my friends and fiancée.'_ Hermione thought.

_Yes. Young Malfoy. He should have been in Gryffindor from the start. I see no reason to break you and your friends up. You will and have done well in that house._ the hat replied.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Gryffindor table clapped as Hermione came over and took the space next to Draco. Once everyone quieted down Albus rose to speak once more.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. As we all know, these are dark times in our community. Now is the time for us to stand united. If we and our community continue to remain divided, we will fall. Now, everyone tuck in and enjoy this wonderful feast." Albus said.

"That's got to be the shortest speech he's ever given." Ron said as he piled his plate full of food.

"Yeah. Oh well. Let's eat." Draco added.

As they ate, the other Gryffindors asked Hermione all kinds of questions. Where did she study magic? Where was her mom? What was it like to be the daughter of Snape? And a dozen others. Hermione answered them all. They all said they were sorry when she said her mother was dead.

The Gryffindors quickly found that Hermione was nothing like her father. Throughout dinner she would smile up at her father and he would smile back. Hermione couldn't remember when she had so much fun during the Welcoming Feast.

They finished their dinner and went to their common rooms. Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco. Just then Parvati approached them.

"I'm sorry to hear about Hermione. I know how close you guys were with her." Parvati said.

"Yeah. It was hard, but we're dealing." Harry said sadly.

"It's weird that you and their friend Hermione Granger have the same name." Parvati said to Hermione.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"She..she died this summer. In a car accident with her parents. We were really shocked." Ron stuttered as real tears began to fill his brown eyes.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. That has to be hard." Hermione said gently.

'_Wow. They're doing good at acting. I'm impressed.'_ Hermione thought as she gently placed her hand on Ron's shoulder.

The group in the common room quickly dispersed. Hermione joined Lavender and Parvati upstairs. As they got ready for bed Lavender noticed Hermione's new wardrobe.

"Wow! You've got great tastes!" Lavender said as she held up a black leather mini skirt and blood red sleeveless shirt.

"Thanks. I take it you guys are into fashion?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? We are the resident fashion police!" Parvati answered.

The girls all laughed. Hermione had always hid the fact that she really liked to dress up and wear make-up. Now, as Hermione Snape she could change that. Before she was a mudblood, now she didn't have to hide anything. Well, except that she and Hermione Granger were one and the same.

"I think we will get along great." Lavender said.

"Hey, is that an engagement ring?" Parvati asked as she held up Hermione's left hand.

"Yeah." Hermione answered

"Who is he?" Lavender asked.

"You guys have to promise not to tell anyone. You give a wizard's oath?" Hermione answered.

"We do." Lavender and Parvati answered.

"It's Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"You're kidding!" Lavender cried.

"You're so lucky." Parvati added.

"We met when I was 15. He came to stay with my father for the summer. We didn't get along at first, but we kind of grew on each other. He asked me to marry him on my birthday. Which is August 18th by the way." Hermione explained.

Her and Draco had come up with this story in case anyone noticed the ring. After discussing fashion, Draco and other guys in the school the three girls turned in for the night. Hermione lay there. Only one thought running through her mind.

'_Welcome Home Hermione.'_

T.B.C


	8. First Strike

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 8- First Strike

The first few days went by smoothly. It was now Friday and Hermione was looking foreword to having her father's class. After breakfast Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry made their way to the first potions class of the year. Draco was nervous because f how the other Slytherins would react.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Harry said.

"He's right mate. Besides, you'll be with us." Ron added.

"Thanks." Draco said as he draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

They entered the class and took their seats. Hermione and Draco were sitting together with Harry and Ron behind them. They had just set up their stations when Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle approached Draco.

"Hello traitor." Pansy said.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco demanded.

"I heard a very strange rumor. I heard that you were taken from your father and adopted by Professor Snape. Is this true?" Pansy asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Hermione asked.

"You need to butt out. This is doesn't concern you. You may be Snape's daughter but this is a Slytherin matter." Pansy snarled.

"Then why ask me. I'm no longer a Slytherin." Draco said.

"You know, this new attitude of yours will lead to a dead end Draco. It's not too late to change your mind." Pansy replied.

"No. I've never been more happy. So why don't you and your two buffoons you call body guards run along and play." Draco replied.

"You'll regret this choice traitor." Pansy whispered before she, Crabbe and Goyle returned to their seats.

Severus entered just as Pansy and the other sat down. He should have known that Lucius would has said something about him adopting Draco. Now it was only a matter of time before either Lucius, Voldemort or some other Death Eater did something.

"Everyone take their seats. Today we will begin the new year off by brewing the Poly-Juice Potion. Who can tell me how long the potion takes to make?" Severus said.

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Weasley." Severus said.

"The potion takes 21 days to make." Ron answered.

"Very good. You've actually paid attention. What is the purpose of this potion. Mr. Potter." Severus replied as he pointed to Harry.

"It allows whoever drinks it to turn into another person. It's only used for human transformations thought." Harry answered.

"Correct. That will be ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Every turn to page 256 and begin reading up on the potion. Once done, begin the first stage of the potion. Begin." Severus ordered.

The class quietly began their potions. It was ten minutes till class ended when the first retaliation from Slytherin happened. Pansy had pulled out her wand and levitated one of Draco's ingredients into his cauldron without anyone noticing.

"Oh no! Draco get down!" Hermione yelled.

It was too late. The cauldron exploded. Draco received the full blast while Hermione was thrown back against the storage cabinet. The classroom was in chaos. Severus sent out a shower of sparks from his wand. The class calmed down. Harry and Ron rushed to Draco while Severus knelt beside his daughter.

"Is…is Draco all right?" Hermione asked as she held her head and sat up.

"I don't know. Are you okay?" Severus answered.

"Check on him. I'll be fine." Hermione insisted.

"Sir, Draco's hurt bad. He's barely breathing." Harry said.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, help Miss Snape to her feet and get her to the hospital wing. The rest of you. Stay here. If anyone leaves before I get back, there will be hell to pay." Severus hissed.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione while Severus rushed out with Draco. Severus was almost to the hospital wing when he ran into Albus.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"His cauldron exploded. I have to get him to Poppy and then go back and deal with the class." Severus answered.

"I'll take Draco. You go back and find out what happened." Albus said as he took the boy into his arms and hurried away.

Severus rushed back to his class. Everyone was still there. He walked over to what was left of Draco's cauldron. As he examined it, he knew exactly what the problem was.

"I demand to know who put the piece of bloomslang flesh into his cauldron? That is not to be added until the end." Severus asked angrily.

"It seems sir that Draco simply made a mistake." Pansy answered.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't make mistakes. At least not mistakes like this. I know the Gryffindors had nothing to do with this. So that leaves Slytherin. I'm giving the person who did it one chance to confess. Otherwise, all of you have detention with Filtch and Slytherin will lose 200 points." Severus said.

"It was Parkinson." Millicent Boulstrod said.

"Traitor!" Pansy screamed.

"I'm not serving detention for you. You did so you pay for it." Millicent said.

"Thank you Miss Boulstrod. You are going to the Headmaster and that will be 100 points from Slytherin. Not only did you attack a fellow student, but you nearly killed the rest of us, my daughter included." Severus hissed as he grabbed Pansy by the arm and led her out of the room.

When Severus and Pansy entered, they found Albus sitting behind his desk. Severus pushed Pansy into the chair and faced the Headmaster. Severus spun around and faced Albus.

"How is Draco and Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Hermione is staying overnight for observation. Draco on the other hand is pretty banged up and still unconscious. He will be there for a while at least, but Madame Pomfrey thinks he will make a full recovery." Albus answered.

"Good. It seems Miss Parkinson is the one who caused the explosion." Severus said.

"Why Miss Parkinson?" Albus asked.

"I was only trying to get back at Draco. He's a traitor and traitors need to be punished. Snape's daughter shouldn't have been so close, otherwise she wouldn't have been hurt." Pansy said, in a tone as if she were bored.

"You feel no remorse for nearly killing one student and injuring another?" Albus questioned.

"No." she stated.

By now Severus was ready to kill her with his bare hands. Albus saw this and quickly took action.

"Severus, I will deal with Miss Parkinson. You, go check on your daughter and your charge. I will fill you in later." Albus said.

"So it is true. You took Draco from Lucius. You'll get yours traitor." Pansy hissed.

"You will pay for what you did to my daughter and Draco. If I'm going to mine, then you'll get yours as well." Severus said hatefully.

Severus stormed out of the office and straight to the hospital wing. He found Hermione sitting in a chair holding Draco's hand. Severus pulled up a chair and joined her at his godson's side.

"He'll be okay Hermione. I promise." Severus said.

"Who did this?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy Parkinson." Severus answered.

"I'll kill her if I ever see her pug face again. I swear to that." Hermione whispered.

"Albus is taking care of her as we speak. How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Fine. Well, a slight headache, but other than that I'm fine." she answered.

"I can't lose him dad. I love him. He just has to get better. He will get better right?" she said sadly.

"Poppy told Albus that he should make a full recovery, it will just take some time. Don't worry. He will be fine and the two of you will get married . Just like you planned. Speaking of the wedding, have you two set a date yet?" Severus answered.

"Yes. We decided on March 15th. The March after we graduate." she replied.

"That's the date your mother and I got married." Severus said with a smile.

"I know. Minerva told me." Hermione giggled.

The two sat there for about an hour. Severus had to go to his next class. Hermione stayed at Draco's side. Watching for any sign that he was waking up. Hoping it would be soon.

T.B.C


	9. Getting Away

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 9- Getting Away

Hermione returned to classes two days later. The feel of the school was filled with anger and hate. The three other houses were furious at what Pansy did to Draco. The Slytherins were treated as if they had the plague. Everyday Hermione, Ron and Harry would visit Draco.

"Miss Snape, could you stay after? I need to discuss something with you." Minerva asked after Transfiguration one week after the explosion.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione answered.

The class filed out. Hermione packed her bag and walked over to her god mother. Minerva signaled for Hermione to sit at the table in front of her desk. Hermione sat down and waited for Minerva to speak.

"How are you holding up dear?" Minerva asked.

"Not too good. It's been a week and Draco hasn't even moved. I'm scared Minerva. I can't lose him. We've had enough problems and now this." Hermione answered sadly as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh honey. It's going to be all right. I spoke to Poppy this morning. She says that Draco is physically fine. The only problems seems to be that he's still unconscious. How often do you stay with him?" Minerva said.

"Only after classes for a little bit then after dinner. Maybe an hour at the most." Hermione replied.

"As your head of house, I'm giving you leave from the rest of your classes for the day. Go onto the hospital wing and spend some time with Draco. I will send word to Severus so he doesn't worry." Minerva said.

"Thank you Minerva." Hermione said with a smile as she got up and hugged her god mother.

Minerva quickly wrote a note and sent Hermione on her way. Hermione dropped her things off in her dorm then rushed to the hospital wing. She showed the note to Poppy, who smiled and nodded. Hermione went to Draco's side, sat in the chair and took his hand in hers.

"Draco, it's me. I miss you. You've got to wake up. Dad found the one who did this to you. It was Pansy. Dumbledore not only had her expelled, but also charged with attempted murder. Her trial is in two weeks. Me, Ron and Harry along with dad, are going to testify. Please. Please Draco. Come back to me. I need you." Hermione pleaded.

Her vision became blurred as she once more began crying. She leaned over wrapped her arms around her fiancée and cried. Poppy poked her head out of the office. Her heart went out to the girl.

'_Poor girl. She lost her mother before she ever knew her, for all intents and purposes lost her father, raised by her aunt and uncle. Now she is facing the chance of losing her fiancée.'_ Poppy thought sadly.

After an hour Poppy noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. Feeling pity for her, she enlarged the bed, removed Hermione's shoes, placed her in the bed next to Draco, covered the two, drew curtains around the bed and returned to her office.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked.

"McGonagall excused her from her classes so she could spend some time alone with Draco." Ron answered.

"Did they grow up together or something?" Seamus asked.

"They became close friends when Professor Snape introduced them the summer after our fifth year. At least that's what she told us. Personally, I think there's more there, but she'll tell us when she ready I guess." Harry answered.

"How is she Poppy?" Severus asked as he watched over his sleeping daughter and Draco.

"Oh Severus. This has to be so hard for her. I mean she comes everyday to see him, but there's never any change. Hermione needs a distraction right now. I suggest, you talk to Albus about taking her away from the castle for the weekend. Tonight and come back on Sunday before dinner." Poppy answered.

"She won't leave him." Severus sighed.

"I know, but she needs to get away for a while. Get her mind back on track." Poppy added.

"You're right. I'll go talk to Albus now. If she wakes up, make sure to have something for her to eat." Severus said.

Severus went to the Great Hall and asked Albus if they could talk. The two left the hall and headed for Albus's office. Once seated Severus began.

"Albus, Poppy suggest I take Hermione away for the weekend. To distract her from everything that's happened with Draco. I agree." Severus said.

"That sounds good. I'm sure Hermione could use a change of scenary. It couldn't hurt. Where were you planning on taking her? Snape Manor?" Albus asked.

"Not the manor. Too many memories. I was thinking about the summer home in Ireland. The one on the outskirts of Dublin." Severus answered.

"Good. I suggest you go tell Hermione. I expect you back by dinner on Sunday. Have fun and enjoy yourself." Albus said.

Severus nodded and left. He returned to the hospital wing and found Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Hermione, I have permission for Albus for you and I to go away for the weekend." Severus said.

"That's a great idea. It would do you good Hermione." Harry said as Ron nodded.

"What if Draco wakes up and I'm not here? No. I won't go." Hermione said.

"Honey, if Draco wakes up Poppy will send for me and we'll come straight back. I swear." Severus replied.

"You promise?" Hermione asked.

"You have my word. Now, go pack you a weekend bag and come to my office. We'll leave as soon as your packed." Severus said.

Ron, Harry and Hermione got up and left the wing. Once they were gone Severus spoke to Poppy then left as well. Half and hour later found Hermione and Severus walking to the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione took her father's hand and they apparated away.

T.B.C.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Next one will be longer.


	10. Weekend Getaway

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 10- Weekend Getaway

Severus and Hermione appeared outside a beautiful little cottage. It was two stories, white with emerald green trim. There was a small herb garden off to the left, a tree orchard to the right. Severus watched her expression as she took in the serenity of the cottage.

"Dad, it's beautiful." Hermione said.

"Your mother thought so. She had inherited it when your grandmother and grandfather Devaroux passed away. This where we were living after we got married. I would apparate here every weekend and the holidays that first year I started teaching." Severus said.

Severus led her inside. The cottage was well cared for. It had a very welcoming and homey feel to it. Hermione fell in love with it immediately. Severus led her upstairs and showed her the room she would be staying in.

The room was beautiful. The walls were covered in paintings of landscapes of mountains, pastures, and forests. The bed was a Queen size with a canopy and lilac colored hangings. There was a vanity against the right wall and a book shelf full of book against the left wall.

"Do you like your room?" Severus asked.

"I love it." Hermione answered.

"Your mother decorated it. It was her room when she would come and visit your great grand parents." Severus said.

"Where is your room?" Hermione asked.

"It's the second door on the left. Just down the hall. I'll let you get settled. If you need me just call." Severus said.

Hermione sat her back on the bed and magically unpacked her things. She then walked over to the large bay window and stared over the grounds. The cottage really was beautiful. Her thoughts drifted back to Draco. She sighed and left the room to look around.

She found the library and made her way inside. There was a fire going, giving the room a warm lived in feel. She grabbed a book and sat before the fire. That was how Severus found her half an hour later.

"You all right?" Severus asked.

"I'm doing okay. Just worried about Draco and I'm even worried about Lucius. I mean with what he said on my birthday and all." Hermione answered as she marked her place and put the book aside.

"I know. Come on, dinner's ready." Severus said.

Hermione followed her father into the kitchen. There was her favorite dish. Roasted chicken, boiled potatoes, sweet peas and steamed carrots. A fresh salad was there along with fresh, hot dinner rolls. Severus poured them both a glass of iced tea to go with the meal.

"How did you do all of this in thirty minutes?" she asked.

"Dobby and Winky came here as well. I sent word ahead of time so dinner would be ready when we arrived." Severus answered.

The father and daughter talked. The discussed the latest potions research, how her classes were going, the chances of the Quidditch teams and her mother. For dessert there was a chocolate cake.

"Dad, how did you and mum meet?" Hermione asked as they sat in the library.

"I was a 15 when I met your mother. We met in Naples. Both our families were vacationing there. She was a fourth year at Hogwarts. I never noticed her. I was in Slytherin, she was in Ravenclaw. We never had a reason to be together. She was leaving a book store and I was going in. We literally ran into one another.

"She knew who I was from school. That summer started it all. When I graduated she was there. I proposed and she said yes. We were married about two years later. I was 19, she was 19. I turned 20 a month after we got married. The rest you know." Severus answered.

"So was it love at first sight or did things grow on their own?" Hermione asked.

"We started as friends that summer and things progressed from there." Severus answered.

"Look, I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow we can head into Dublin if you want." Severus said.

"All right. Good night dad." Hermione said as he hugged and kissed her father.

"Good night Hermione." Severus said as he watched her head upstairs.

Hermione went to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She got in bed and spent an hour tossing and turning before finally falling asleep. Severus was still in the library when a shrill scream ripped through the house.

He threw his book down and ran upstairs. He burst into Hermione's room. There at the foot of her bed was Lucius Malfoy!

"Time to die like you mother." Lucius hissed as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Severus yelled.

Lucius's wand flew through the air and right into Severus's hand. Both wizard's stared daggers at each other. Severus pointed his own wand at Lucius. Neither moved.

"You can't save her. She will die. And the you will have her blood on your hands, just like the blood of your whore of a wife." Lucius said.

"I should kill you where you stand, but I have a better idea. Pertrificus Totalus." Severus hissed.

Lucius fell to the floor. Severus rushed to Hermione and took her into his arms. Hermione began sobbing as she clutched her fathers shirt.

"Sshh. It's okay now. Dobby!" Severus said.

"Yes Master Snape?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, flew Dumbledore and tell him to get a few aurors and get here immediately." Severus ordered.

"Yes sir." Dobby said and disappeared.

"Did he hurt you?" Severus asked.

"No." Hermione sobbed.

Ten minutes later Albus, Tonks and Kingsley showed up.

"What happened my dear?" Albus asked.

"I…I heard…something at the window. I sat up…and there…there… he was. He said… he was…going to…kill me…just like…he killed…my mother. Then dad…came in. He… he disarmed him and then…put him…in a full body bind." Hermione answered.

"There's no escape for you this time Malfoy. You are arrested for the murder of Jocelyn Devaroux Snape and the attempted murder of Hermione Snape." Kingsley said as he and Tonks stood over the unmoving Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius's eyes narrowed in anger. Kingsley and Tonks apparated away with Lucius in tow. Albus sat on the bed beside Severus and Hermione.

"Do you want to return to Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Please dad." Hermione answered.

"Then we will. Get dressed and meet me downstairs." Severus said.

Hermione nodded. Severus and Albus headed downstairs to wait on Hermione.

"God Damnit Albus! How did Lucius find us here!" Severus demanded.

"I don't know Severus. We won't know until we question him. This time he won't be able to get away. He will get the Dementor's Kiss for sure." Albus answered.

"I'm ready." Hermione said as she came down the stairs.

"Let's get out of here. If Lucius found us, who knows who else Voldemort will send." Severus said.

The three apparated away. Severus took Hermione down to the dungeons. She would stay in his guest room for the night. He was not taking any chances. He came very close to losing her tonight. Hermione fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

"Oh Jocelyn. I swear to you, no one is going to hurt our daughter. I wasn't able to protect you but I will protect our daughter." Severus whispered as he laid in his bed.

Slowly Severus too drifted off to sleep. Praying to whoever was listening that his daughter would always be safe and that Draco would wake up and soon.

T.B.C


	11. The Next Day and Draco Returns

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 11- The Next Day and Draco Returns

Hermione awoke the next morning. The memories of the night before and her confrontation with Lucius Malfoy came rushing back. She curled up with her pillow and began crying.

'_If anyone is listening up there, please, please watch over Draco and bring him back to his friends and I. We miss him so much.'_ Hermione prayed as she cried.

Severus came walking out of the bathroom and heard the soft sobs of his daughter. Slowly he walked to her door and knocked. After hearing her say enter, he walked in. It nearly broke his heart to find his only child crying into her pillow. He slowly approached her, sat beside her and pulled the crying young woman into his arms.

"Sshh. Everything's going to be fine honey. Lucius can't hurt you now. Draco will be just fine as well. You and he will get married on March 15th. I swear on my life Hermione." Severus whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Why is this happening dad? First I lose mom, then you, I get you back, Draco gets hurt and then Lucius tries to kill me. When will this end?" Hermione sobbed.

"Soon. Harry is growing stronger by the day. He will defeat Voldemort. I just know it. Soon this nightmare will be over. For all of us." Severus answered softly.

Father and daughter sat there holding each other for a few minutes. Finally Hermione got control of herself. She then gathered a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Severus entered the sitting room and ordered them breakfast. He knew she wouldn't be ready to face the school just yet.

Thirty minutes later Hermione came out wearing a long black skirt, a white button up blouse with a green cardigan over it. Her long black hair was pulled up in a French twist. They ate the food silently. After the food was gone, they left the chambers and made their way to the hospital wing.

"Severus, Hermione? I thought you would be returning tomorrow night." Poppy said in surprise.

"We were. That was until…honey, go see Draco. All right." Severus said.

Hermione nodded and went to her fiancée's bedside. Severus pulled Poppy into her office. Once they were both seated, Severus continued his story.

"Last night Lucius showed up at the cottage Jocelyn and I lived at. He was going to kill Hermione. Luckily she screamed and I came in. He's now at the Ministry. I'm hoping to hear back soon about his trial. He stupidly told Hermione that he himself, had killed Joce. Now, he's going to pay for his crimes." Severus explained.

"Oh Severus. Thank Merlin you and Hermione weren't hurt. At least Jocelyn's murderer will face justice." Poppy said as she patted Severus's arm.

Back outside, Hermione sat beside Draco. Talking to him softly and stroking his blond locks. He looked so peaceful. All she wanted was for him to open his beautiful eyes. To wake up. She needed him now.

"Please Draco. Please, open your eyes." she whispered as she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm. Herm…Hermione." a soft whisper said.

Hermione gasped as she sat back up and looked down at Draco. She watched as slowly his eyes began to open. Draco blinked a few times before he focused on his fiancee beside him.

"Hermione, what happened? Where am I? Draco asked.

"I can't…you're really…Dad! Madame Pomphrey!" Hermione stuttered.

Severus and Poppy came rushing over. They froze in shock as they saw Draco staring back at them. A confused expression on his face.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy." Poppy said with a smile.

"Draco, you're finally awake." Severus said as he patted his godson's leg.

"Thanks. Now will someone tell me what happened and why I'm in the infirmary?" Draco asked as he began to sit up.

Poppy went to send word to Albus and fetch something to eat and drink for Draco. Severus and Hermione told him how Pansy had sabotaged his potion, that he'd been unconscious for the past week. He was also told that Pansy's trial was in two weeks and about Lucius showing up the night before.

"Thank god you weren't hurt." Draco sighed as he hugged Hermione tightly.

"I know. Now that you're awake, are you going to the Pansy's trial with me, dad, Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I want that…that bitch to pay." Draco said harshly.

"She will. Now, Poppy said you're free to go. She also sent one of the house elves to bring some fresh clothes. Grab a shower and then you and Hermione go find your friends." Severus said.

Draco grabbed his clothes and rushed for the bathroom. Forty five minutes later Severus watched with a smile as Hermione and Draco rushed out of the hospital wing. The two found Ron, Harry and Ginny outside sitting by the lake studying.

"Any room for us?" Draco asked as he and Hermione approached them.

"DRACO!" the three called out.

Ginny hugged and kissed Draco's cheek while Ron and Harry shook his hand and gave him a brotherly hug. Hermione quickly told them about Lucius. They were relieved he was caught and that Hermione and Severus weren't hurt.

"So, you're going to pug face's trial with us right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to see her get what she deserves." Draco answered.

The five returned to Gryffindor Tower where Draco was eagerly welcomed back. The afternoon was spent with friends and helping Draco get caught up in his classes, which wasn't hard. At dinner, everyone, save the Slytherins, welcomed Draco back with warm smiles and hugs. Things seemed to be looking up at last for everyone.

T.B.C


	12. Discovered

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 12- Discovered

The rest of the month seemed to fly by. Pansy and Lucius were both tried and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Hermione and Draco both insisted on watching Lucius receive the kiss. Hermione needed to see that the man who had murdered her mother was killed and Draco needed closer as well for the death of his mother.

October started out cool and wet. Every other day it seemed to be raining. Hermione and Draco continued their lives as normal. Without the threat of Lucius over their heads, everything seemed fine.

"So, have you two set a date for the wedding?" Harry asked as they sat in the Gryffindor common room studying.

"Yes, March 15th. The same date my parents got married." Hermione answered.

"I never knew Snape was married." Ron said.

"Yes, but Lucius killed my mother. Now, I think my father has closure at last." hermione said.

"Next weekend's the first Hogsmeade trip. I can't wait." Draco said, changing the subject.

"I know. I need to restock my sweets." Ron replied.

"I thought you had enough? After all, in Diagon Alley you nearly bought the whole store." Harry laughed.

"Well, with Draco getting hurt, the near attack on Hermione and the trials, I've been eating more than usual." Ron answered.

"It's a wonder you can even get your broom off the ground." Draco added with a smile.

Everyone began laughing. The week flew by. The day of the Hogsmeade trip dawned clear and windy. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way to the village. The group was laughing and joking as they walked into the village. Harry and Ron headed for Zonko's and Honeydukes while Hermione, Draco and Ginny headed for the book shop. Ginny headed off for the charms section while Draco and Hermione made their way to the potions section. Back at Hogwarts, things weren't so good.

"Damn!" Severus hissed.

"What is it my boy?" Albus asked.

"I'm being summoned. Watch over them till I return." Severus said.

Severus flooed to his rooms, grabbed his Deatheater robes and mask and hurried away. Two minutes later Severus arrived at the meeting. He and a few others who arrived at the same time, knelt at Voldemort's feet and kissed the hem of his robes then took their place in the circle of Deatheaters.

"My followers. We have all heard of the unfortunate demise of Lucius. It has also come to my attention that one of here has betrayed us. And has been spying on us for the past sixteen years." Voldemort said.

'_FUCK! HE KNOWS!' _Severus thought as the others around him began to whisper at this news.

"Severus! Step foreword." Voldemort ordered.

Severus had no choice. He stepped foreword and knelt before Voldemort. His last thoughts were on Hermione and Draco. Praying they would be safe and that they had a long happy life.

"**CURICO**!" Voldemort screamed.

Severus fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Never letting out so much as a squeak. For five minutes Voldemort left him under the curse. When he released Severus Wormtail stepped up and began hitting, kicking and even stabbing Severus with a dagger. Ten minutes later, Voldemort stepped back into Severus's line of sight.

"No fight? Not even for your precious daughter? Hmm? I'm sure I could get her to join me. Perhaps even let some of the others play with her for a while." Voldemort said.

That was it. Severus felt a rage rush over him. Ten times worse than the rage he had felt toward Lucius. He grabbed his wand yelled the Curtatious Curse at Voldemort and apparated away.

"My Lord!" Wormtail squeaked as he hurried to his master.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I didn't think he had it in him." Voldemort whispered as he got to his feet slowly.

"Shall I go after him?" Bellatrix LeStrange asked.

"No. By the time he gets back to Dumbledore he will be dead, or close to it. By the time he's actually found, he will no longer be a problem." Voldemort answered.

Severus apparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts grounds. He lay on the ground, gasping for air, bleeding everywhere it seemed. He knew it would be hours before anyone found him. He only hoped that Hermione and Draco would remain safe. Then everything went black.

T.B.C


	13. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated. Here's the reaseon:

My husband is leaving for Iraq in a few days. I've been spending time with him. Please forgive me for not updating. The updates will begin again next week. Thanks for everyone who has been so patient and the great reviews everyone has sent in.

Thanks for your patients.

Thanks,

Tiffany

aka

SlyGriff


	14. Severus is Found

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

**The Family Ties that Bind**

Chapter 13- Severus is Found

In Hogsmeade Hermione and Draco were sitting in a back booth at the Three Broomsticks enjoying a nice afternoon together. Now that Lucius and Pansy were out of the way, they could actually relax for the first time in weeks. It was a beautiful fall day and they were taking complete advantage of it.

"I love you Hermione." Draco said as he reached over the table and held her hand.

"And I love you Draco. So, we've got the date, now the question is whether we have a traditional Wizarding wedding, a muggle one or a mixture of the two. And where we will have the wedding." Hermione replied.

"Hmmm. Good question. For location we could ask Severus. As for the ceremony itself, I think we should go for a mixture of muggle and Wizard. After all, you were raised as a muggle. I think it would be interesting." Draco suggested.

Suddenly, Hermione dropped her butterbeer, clutched her chest and gasped. Draco was immediately at her side trying to get her to breath normally.

"Honey, what is it? Talk to me." Draco pleaded.

"Dad. It's dad. Something's wrong. We've got to get back. Now!" Hermione gasped.

They threw some money on the table, grabbed their cloaks and bolted from the pub. They yelled back apologies as they ran out of the village and up the path back to the castle. As they neared the grounds, both heard a low almost silent groan coming from a nearby clump of trees. They hurried over to investigate. There was Severus.

"Dad! Daddy can you hear me?" Hermione cried as she knelt beside him.

"Stay with him. I'll go get the Headmaster. I'll be as fast as I can." Draco said then ran as fast as he could for the castle.

"Dad, please answer me. You can't leave me. Just hang on. Just a little longer. Draco's gone for help." Hermione pleaded tearfully.

About five minutes later Draco returned with Albus and Minerva on his heels. Albus and Minerva conjured a stretcher and levitated Severus into the castle. Poppy was waiting when they arrived. Severus was moved from the stretcher and onto a waiting cot. Minerva pulled Hermione and Draco off to the side to wait.

"He's bad Albus. I've never seen him like this before." Poppy whispered as she and Albus began to work.

"He's been discovered. Him and I have been expecting this for over a year now. I just hope we're not too late." Albus replied.

"Minerva, I want the truth. How bad is he?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know my dear. I honestly don't. The severity of this attack can only mean one thing. He's been discovered as a spy." Minerva answered gently.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"For Severus, it's bad. As long as Voldemort still lives, Severus's life is forfeit and the two of you are in great danger. I'm sure Voldemort already knows about you Hermione. Of course he may not know who you are yet, which let us hope he doesn't." Minerva answered.

"So now we wait to see if my father lives or dies?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"I'm afraid so." Minerva replied as she wrapped her god daughter in a motherly hug.

And so the three sat and waited as Albus and Poppy worked quickly to save Severus. Back in Hogsmeade Ginny, Harry and Ron were heading back to the castle as well. They had seen Hermione and Draco running by as they were coming out of Honeydukes.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I hope not." Ron answered.

"It had to have been something. I caught a glimpse of Hermione's face. She had look of horror on it. Do you think it has to do with Snape?" Harry questioned.

"We'll find out once we get there." Ginny replied.

The three sped up their walk. Within five minutes they reached the front doors of the castle. They headed off to find Albus. The first professor they ran into was Professor Flintwick.

"Professor, have you seen the Headmaster?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. He and Professor McGonagall rushed out with Mister Malfoy a little while ago. I thought I saw them return and head for the hospital wing." Flintwick answered.

"Thanks." Harry said.

The three hurried for the hospital wing. They entered and found Draco and Minerva hugging Hermione and a curtain pulled around one of the beds. They made their way to Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Severus has been discovered. Hermione and Draco found him and Draco came to get myself and Albus." Minerva answered.

Ginny, Ron and Harry walked over to Hermione and hugged her as well. The six sat and waited, and waited, and waited. For over three hours they sat and waited for word on Severus's condition. Finally, Albus and Poppy walked over.

"Hermione, come with me." Poppy said gently.

Hermione got to her feet and followed the medi witch into her office. As Hermione and Poppy disappeared into the office, Albus began telling the others the same thing Poppy was telling Hermione. Hermione sat nervously in a chair as Poppy sat behind her desk.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's hanging on Hermione. Severus is a fighter and always has been. His condition is bad now. The next twenty four hours are the most critical. If he pulls through that, he'll pull through. I'm not going to lie to you Hermione. Your father is hanging on to life by his very finger tips. All we can do is hope and pray that he doesn't give up." Poppy explained.

"No! I can't lose him now!" Hermione cried as she buried her face in her hands.

Poppy flew from behind her desk and gathered the sobbing young witch into her arms and began rocking her gently. Outside the others sat there stunned. Draco had his eyes closed trying with all his might to hold back his tears. Harry had a look of pure hate on his face. Ron and Ginny's faces were blank. Minerva found her voice first.

"Is there anything else we can do to help him pull through?" she asked.

"No. Although, I'm going to speak to Poppy about letting Hermione stay her at his side. Perhaps just having her near him will give him the strength to pull through this ordeal." Albus answered.

"I don't even want to think about how Hermione's feeling now. I mean, she's just really getting to know Professor Snape for the first time and then that bastard tries to take him away from her." Ginny said angrily.

"He's going to pay dearly for this. I'll make sure of that. Professor Dumbledore, you mentioned something last year about offering me extra training if I wanted it. I want it. I'm going to need all the help I can get. Especially after this." Harry stated.

"Very well. Give me a week and I'll have everything arranged for you." Albus replied.

Just then Hermione and Poppy emerged from the office. Hermione still had tears running down her cheeks. Draco jumped to his feet and ran to her. Hermione threw herself into his arms and began crying once more. No longer holding back. Her legs gave out and her and Draco sank to the floor. All Draco could do was hold her and stroke her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Poppy, can I speak to you for a moment?" Albus asked.

"Of course." Poppy answered.

The two walked away from the others.

"Poppy, I suggest you let Hermione stay here with Severus. Her presence may be just enough to get him through the night at least. It's worth a shot. I believe that she knew he was hurt. Draco said she knew something was wrong with Severus. There's a bond there. Remember Jocelyn had that same gift." Albus said.

"I agree. I'll set up a bed for her. If Draco wishes to stay with her he can. That way she won't be alone. I will be moving Severus into a private room just incase I get any other patients. We don't need the students seeing him like that." Poppy explained.

"Very well. Minerva and I will take the others out and let them come back tomorrow if Severus has improved." Albus said.

Poppy nodded. Albus and Minerva gathered Ron, Harry and Ginny and led them out. Draco helped Poppy move Severus into a room then helped Hermione to her feet and led her into the room. He knew he was in for a long night and prayed that Severus would draw on their love and strength and pull through and recover. If nothing else, for Hermione's sake.

T.B.C


	15. Severus's Mind Uncovered

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

**The Family Ties that Bind**

Chapter 14- Severus's Mind Uncovered

_Severus's Mind_

_Swirls of fog surrounded Severus. He seemed to be floating. Not sure if he was alive or dead. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground as soon as he apparated outside the grounds of Hogwarts. He only hoped that Hermione and Draco would be all right._

"Hello! Anyone here!" _Severus called out._

"Hello Severus." _a beautiful feminine voice replied._

_Severus spun around and came face-to-face with his beloved Jocelyn. He was too shocked to even speak. All he could do was stare as she began walking closer and closer to him. Soon she was within inches of him and reaching her left hand up and touching his face._

"I'm dead. I know I'm dead." _Severus whispered._

"No Severus. You're not dead. Not yet. You are caught in between the living and the dead. You have a choice to make my love. To continue living or to die. I am merely here to help you decide." _Jocelyn replied with a small smile._

_Jocelyn took his hand and began leading him through the fog. Suddenly a door appeared before them. Jocelyn placed her hand on the smooth surface and it swung open. Together they entered the room on the other side. _

_Severus looked around. He knew immediately where they were. He felt a shudder ripple through him. It was the night he had taken the dark mark. Severus still regretted the day he took that damned mark._

"Darling, this wasn't your fault. Your father forced you to take that. If you had your choice I know you wouldn't have taken it." _Jocelyn said gently._

"Welcome our newest followers. Tonight you will receive your reward for passing your tasks. Those tasks that proved your loyalty." _Voldemort said with a smile._

_Severus watched his younger self kneeling before Voldemort and his father standing proudly behind him. Severus watched with guilt as he and six others took the mark that night. At seventeen he was still under the heel of his dominate father. After the mark was burned into his skin, a door appeared behind him and Jocelyn. She gently pulled him through the door._

_The next scene was a much happier one for Severus. The day he and Jocelyn got married. It was the freest he had ever felt. His father had been dead for two years at that point and he had already began spying, trying to make up for the things he had done in the year and half he had been an active Death Eater._

"You nervous my boy?" _Albus asked the younger Severus._

"Yes sir. I still can't believe this is happening. That she actually agreed to marry me and loves me despite the things I've done." _Severus said happily._

"Severus, Jocelyn Devaroux loves you for you. She confided in me that she knew why you did what you did. Your father, Tasilen, forced you to. You couldn't get away until he died." _Albus said gently as he placed his hand on Severus's shoulder._

"Albus was right. Your father was an evil tyrant. I don't blame you for what you've done. I never have." _Jocelyn said._

_Severus could only nod. He watched as his and Jocelyn's wedding replayed before him. The happy smiles of him and Jocelyn, their friends and her family surrounding them. The love that was present that day. It was the happiest day of his life at that point. Even Lily had dragged James to the wedding. In school, him and Lily had been good friends by their sixth year and even after school._

"There's two more stops to make Severus. We must move on." _Jocelyn said softly._

_Reluctantly Severus followed her through yet another door. He now found himself in Lily and James's house before they moved to Godric Hollow. He remembered that night vividly and didn't need to see the memory, but watched anyway._

"Snape, I know you're spying for the Order. But listen to me. You must be careful. Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger by the day. If you're not careful you will be killed." _James said._

"Why do you care if I live or die? I know that like your friend Black you could give a damn about my well being." _Severus shot back._

"Severus." _Jocelyn said wearily._

"Look, you and I have never and probably never will like each other, but you are a friend of Lily's. She's worried about you. That's why I asked you and Jocelyn over. I just want you to be careful when you go on missions. If not for your wife, do it for one of your friends. Lily loves you, though I don't know why. She wouldn't take the news of your death well at all." _James said._

"Fine. Thanks for the advise Potter. Is that all? If so, then my wife and I bid you a good evening." _Severus said as he and Jocelyn rose to their feet._

"That's it. I guess I'll see you at the next meeting Snape." _James said as he rose to show them out._

"That was the last time I ever saw him or Lily alive. They died the next year. They were kept in hiding and didn't even go to any of the meetings after that." _Severus said sadly._

"Oh darling. You must stop blaming yourself for your actions against James as a school boy. You were just as guilty as James back then." _Jocelyn said as she led them through the last door._

_Tears immediately filled Severus's eyes as he saw the surroundings. He didn't want to relive this memory but knew he had now choice._

"Severus, let me get this straight. Lucius Malfoy murdered Jocelyn and you want us to take Hermione and raise her as our own?" _Victor asked._

"Yes. Victor, you and Helena know of my status as a spy. Voldemort isn't completely dead. We know that much. How Harry Potter managed to survive is a mystery. I can't raise Hermione. There are still Death Eaters out there that doubt my loyalties and always have. If word got out that I married Jocelyn and we had a child, Hermione would be in great danger." _Severus answered sadly as he held a newborn Hermione tightly to him._

"I understand your point Severus, but can't Albus do something? Find a way to protect Hermione while at the same time allowing you to raise her? You're her father for Merlin's Sake!" _Helena exclaimed._

"I already asked. After Jocelyn died I immediately went to him. He said there was nothing he could do that would protect her. Not even Hogwarts would protect her if one of the other Death Eaters wanted to get to her or me." _Severus replied._

"Then we have no choice. Very well Severus. Since Helena and I are living as muggles, it would be much harder for Death Eaters to find us. We will take Hermione, but you must promise that on her eighteenth birthday, or sooner, you will tell her the truth. After all, these charms we are about to put on her will wear off when she turns eighteen." _Victor stated._

"You have my word Victor. All I ask is that you love her and take care of her. I'll see her again when she comes to Hogwarts in eleven years." _Severus promised._

_Severus watched as he, Victor, and Helena placed the charms on his only daughter. The tears he was trying to hold back began to fall as he watched himself hand Hermione over to his brother-in-law and sister. He then watched as his past self turned and walked away without so much as a backward glance at his daughter._

_He suddenly found him and Jocelyn on this moor over looking a vast ocean. He turned and realized they were at the edge of her grandparents cottage in Ireland. The place that held many happy memories for him and his wife._

"Now you must choose Severus." _Jocelyn said as she faced her husband._

"Choose what Jocelyn?" _Severus asked._

"Your future Severus. You must decide if you wish to come with me or return to the living world. Hermione is waiting at your side as is Draco. They know that the choice is up to you weather you live or die. Choose my dear husband." _Jocelyn answered._

"I choose to live. It's not my time to join you my love. Our daughter needs me. I can't leave her. Plus, I have to help Potter's son defeat Voldemort. I still have much to make up for. It's not my time." _Severus answered._

"I'm glad you chose to live Severus. As much as I miss you, Hermione needs you more. Plus you still have your life to live. It's time you move on and try to find love again Severus. We've discussed this issue many times while I was alive. I assure you, Voldemort will not live much longer and then you'll be free." _Jocelyn said as she hugged him tightly._

_Severus wrapped his arms around his wife. He embedded the feel of her in his arms to his memory. He had many times wished and prayed to hold her just one last time. To tell her he loved her and always would. Now his prayers had been answered._

"It's time for you to return darling. I will always be with you and will always love you. Tell Hermione I love her and I'm so proud of her." _Jocelyn said tearfully as she released Severus._

"I love you Jocelyn. I always will." _Severus said as she began to fade from sight._

_He watched as Jocelyn waved sadly at him. She vanished in a warm golden light. He at least knew she was in peace and happy. He felt himself being pulled back into his own body. Knowing soon he would once more see his beautiful daughter and will be walking her down the aisle as she married his god son._

_Back to Reality_

It had been nearly twenty four hours since Severus had been found and healed as best as he could be. Draco sat sleeping in a chair beside his bed while Hermione sat beside him holding her father's hand. Looking for any sign of hope that he was all right.

"Please daddy. You have to come back to us. We all need you. I need you. I just found you. I can't lose you now. There's still so much we have to do together. You have to walk me down the aisle, play with your first grandchild, watch him or her start here at Hogwarts. Please come back to us." Hermione whispered pleadingly to her father.

"I'm…not going…anywhere…honey." Severus whispered hoarsely.

"Daddy?" Hermione asked in shook.

"That's right. I'm right here." Severus answered quietly as he slowly opened his eyes.

The beauteous sight of Hermione's black, blue eyes, raven hair and angelic face greeted him as the blackness faded from his view. Her bright smile warmed his heart greatly.

"Oh dad. You're back. Thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed as she leaned foreword and gently hugged him.

"Severus! Your awake!" Draco cried as he jumped from his chair.

"Hello Draco. I see you stayed at Hermione's side. Just I would have done for Jocelyn." Severus said with a smile.

"You had us all really scared. We thought you would give up the fight." Draco said as he sat on Severus's other side holding his other hand.

"Well, I had a little help from Jocelyn. She made me see that I couldn't give up." Severus replied.

"Mum? You saw mum?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes sweet heart. Your mother told me to tell you she loves you and is very proud of you. Just as I am." Severus said with a smile.

Hermione once more leaned over him and hugged him. Draco left the father and daughter alone and went to get Poppy. Severus held Hermione tightly and kissed the top of her head. Glad he had chosen to return, glad he was back where he needed to be. With his daughter.

T.B.C


	16. Hermione's Gift and Heritage

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money. 

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 15- Hermione's Gift and Heritage

It had been two weeks since Severus had nearly died at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. He was now back teaching. He still kept up the hateful bastard image, but this time no longer showed favoritism in his class. The Slytherins were angry at this change, but the other houses began to respect him even more.

Hermione and Draco were in the library studying when a group of Slytherins came up to them. Madame Pince was no where to be seen. Draco and Hermione immediately prepared for whatever they had planned.

"Well, well. If it isn't Snape's whore of a daughter and the bastard of Gryffindor, Draco." one the Slytherin boys snarled.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"Your father should have died. To bad he lived." another Slytherin said.

"Get the hell away from us." Draco snarled as he got to his feet.

"What if we don't?" said another.

"Then I'll make you. This is your last warning." Hermione ordered.

"HA! HA! HA!" the Slytherins laughed.

With the wave of her hand Hermione sent the six Slytherins flying through the air and out of the library. Draco just stared at her in shook. Hermione sat back down and resumed her studying.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"It's no big deal. It was just wandless magic." Hermione answered as she began writing once more.

"Wandless magic my ass. That was more than wandless magic. I think we need to talk to Severus and the Headmaster. There's something different about you Hermione. Ever since that day you knew your dad was hurt, you've been different." Draco said.

"Fine, but I'm telling you it's not a big deal." Hermione agreed as she and Draco gathered up their things.

The two made their way down to the dungeons and to Severus's office. They knocked and a few seconds later Severus yelled for them to enter. They walked in and found him behind his desk grading papers.

"Hermione, Draco, what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"We need to talk to you. It's about Hermione." Draco answered.

"Is something wrong sweet heart?" Severus asked worriedly.

"No dad. Draco's just being over protective." Hermione replied.

"Sir, the day you were hurt, Hermione knew something was wrong with you. Then just a few minutes ago she threw six Slytherins who were bothering us out of the library with just the wave of her hand. She says it's wandless magic, but I don't think so. It's too strong." Draco explained.

"Oh now I see. Come with me." Severus said.

He led the two teens out of his office and into his private quarters. He summoned some tea from the kitchens then flooed for Minerva and Albus to join them. Ten minutes later everyone was seated around the sitting room. It was Albus who spoke first.

"You're right Draco. Hermione's abilities aren't wandless magic. It is a rare and old magic. Very few witches and wizards posses this gift. Hermione has it because her mother had it, as does her Uncle Victor." Albus said.

"What is it then?" Hermione asked.

"It's called Wiccan magic. You see, the founders too had that gift. Of course Salazar stripped his abilities away. He felt it wasn't pure magic. The others however held onto theirs. Harry too possess this gift. That is why when he loses control of his magic, things tend to happen that he can't explain or even control. James, never got the chance to teach him to use and control it. I'm surprised at how well you can control your powers Hermione. Did Victor, by any chance tell you anything about them, or teach how to use them?" Albus asked.

"No sir. I don't know how to explain it. It as if I just know what to do." Hermione answered.

"Just like Jocelyn." Minerva said with a smile.

"Minerva's right. Jocelyn didn't need anyone to train her in her abilities. And from what I recall, neither did Victor." Severus added.

"So, does this mean that Hermione is a descendant of one of the founders?" Draco asked.

"Yes she is. I believe it's Rowena Ravenclaw. Isn't that right Severus?" Minerva answered.

"Yes. Hermione, have you read those two books I gave you on the Snape and Devaroux families?" Severus asked.

"No sir. I mean. I've started them, but with everything happening I haven't gotten very far." Hermione answered her dad.

"I see. It seems that your daughter is even more powerful than you and Jocelyn originally thought." Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"I guess so. Your mother and I always knew you would be the most powerful in either family. We just didn't know how powerful." Severus explained to Hermione.

"This is weird." Hermione said.

"I think it's awesome." Draco said with a smile.

"You would Draco." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, look at it this way. You're a descendant of Ravenclaw, Harry's a descendant of Gryffindor. If we could find out who the descendant of Hufflepuff is, the three of you combined, just might be what's needed to defeat Voldemort's sorry ass once and for all." Draco explained.

Everyone sat in a stunned silence. Draco had a point. A very logical and plausible one at that. Draco looked around at them then blushed at their silence, thinking he had said something stupid.

"Draco, my boy, you may be on to something. The three other heirs of the founders, may be just enough to beat the heir of Slytherin, Voldemort." Albus said.

"But we don't know who the heir of Hufflepuff is though." Hermione said.

"Actually, we do Hermione." Minerva replied.

"Who is it?" Severus asked.

"None other than Neville Longbottom." Albus answered with a smile.

"Neville!"

"Longbottom!"

"Yes. You see, his mother Alice was in Hufflepuff and his father Frank was in Gryffindor. His Grandmother too was in Gryffindor. It was a fifty-fifty chance that Neville would go to either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Albus explained.

"Okay, now that we've identified the other three heirs, what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We start training you. Harry's been doing additional training for the past week. I think you and Neville should join him. With all three of your abilities, it would be a great disadvantage to Voldemort. After all, Salazar stripped his Wiccan abilities from him and they can never be replaced once they've been stripped away." Minerva answered.

The five sat and talked a bit more before Draco and Hermione left to meet up with Harry and Ron for Gryffindor's Quidditch team practice. Hermione was going to cheer on her friends. Once they were gone Severus spoke up.

"Albus, are you sure this is a good idea? There are too many unknowns in this equation." Severus asked.

"Severus, I understand your fears. But, I believe young Draco was right. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. It's so simple. And usually the best plans are those that are simple." Albus answered.

"Severus, don't worry about Hermione so much. She will be fine. She'll have Harry and Mr. Longbottom there. They would never let anything happen to her. You know that." Minerva added.

"I know. I just don't want to lose her like I lost Jocelyn." Severus sighed.

"Don't worry. Just support her and be there for her when she needs you." Albus said as he patted Severus's shoulder.

Severus simply nodded. He knew Albus and Minerva were right. All he could do was guide and help Hermione wherever he could.

T.B.C


	17. A Wonderful Night Indeed

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money. 

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Chapter 16- A Wonderful Night Indeed

October passed. Hermione and Neville joined Harry in his training. Albus and Minerva explained the plan and about Neville being the heir of Hufflepuff. Harry thought the plan was brilliant, as did Neville. Their training was going very well. Neville and Harry quickly learned to control and master their Wiccan abilities.

November flew by. With the start of Quidditch, the castle seemed cheerful. The first match was Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor won with a score of 160 to 10. Without Draco, Slytherin didn't have a prayer at beating Gryffindor.

"So, how's the training going?" Draco asked as he and Hermione sat in his room studying for their Charms test.

"It's going really well. It didn't take Harry or Neville long to master their abilities. Soon, we're going to start on trying to combine our Wiccan magic." Hermione answered.

Draco was Head Boy so he had a set of chambers to himself. Which worked out great for studying with their friends or just some privacy for him and Hermione. Draco and Hermione were sitting side-by-side on the couch with their books and parchment scattered over the coffee table.

"What?" Hermione asked as she caught Draco staring at her.

"Nothing. Just taking in how beautiful you are." Draco answered.

The pair locked eyes and began leaning in toward each other. Their lips met in a loving kiss. At least it started out that way. Draco gently pulled Hermione to him and held her body against his. Hermione sighed as she felt their bodies come together.

"I love kissing you." he whispered.

"As do I." she replied.

She then sat up straighter and looked deep into his eyes.

"Draco, make love to me." she said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered without any hesitation.

Draco nodded. He took her hand, pulled her to her feet and led her into the bedroom. He pulled out his wand and lit the candles that littered the room, casting a romantic glow over the room.

"I love you Mia. You know that right?" he asked.

"I do. Just as I love you." she answered.

Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him once more. This time the kiss was filled of love, passion and promise. Draco returned the kiss eagerly. The couple tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Both giggling as they scooted up the bed.

Hermione used her Wiccan magic and their clothes melted away, leaving them both blissfully naked. Neither were shy, both just wanted fulfillment. The kind they could only achieve by joining as one.

"Oh Draco." she sighed.

"Mmm. You're so beautiful." he whispered as he once more began kissing downward.

He traced lazy circles across her stomach as he moved down to where they both wanted him to be. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as he blew a breath of warm air across her nether lips. She was already wet and couldn't wait to feel his mouth on her.

"Draco!" she gasped.

"Mmm." he hummed as he closed his mouth over her.

Hermione's hips began to move and buck in sync with his licks and tongue thrusts. This was heaven. She always knew he had a talented tongue, but never knew it was that talented.

Within seconds she was crying out as she came into his waiting mouth. Draco eagerly licked her clean. Once done he began to kiss his way up her body once more. When he reached her lips Hermione slammed her lips over hers. The taste of her juices on his mouth, made her even more hot and bothered.

Draco moved over her body and positioned himself between her legs. She welcomed him with open arms. He fit perfectly within her arms and legs. They locked eyes as he slowly began to push his rock hard dick into her wet folds. Only a few inches in he felt her hymen. She gave a nod and with one quick thrust he was buried to the hilt inside her. Hermione flinched only slightly then felt pleasure like never before.

"Oh Hermione." Draco sighed.

"Darling Draco." Hermione moaned.

After a moment or so, he began to move. It felt like they were on cloud nine. They fit so perfectly together. Hermione matched his slow deep thrust easily. Their lips locked together as their tongues mated their lower bodies.

Draco leaned down and began to suckle at her neck. This caused Hermione to thrust against him even harder and faster. They both knew they wouldn't be able to last too much longer.

They collapsed onto the bed, holding each other and kissing gently as they caught their breaths. Slowly Draco withdrew from her, summoned his wand and quickly cast a cleansing charm on them and the bed.

"Wait! What about a contraceptive? I didn't use or take anything!" Draco said worriedly.

"It's all right. I got a potion from Madame Pomfrey. I've been taking it since my third year. It seems the potions helps alleviate the cramps during certain times of the month." Hermione explained calmly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Whew! I mean, I want children one day, but not now." Draco said with relief.

"I know the feeling. One day we will have a family of our own. Now, I've got to get dressed and get up to the Tower. It's almost curfew." Hermione said with a smile.

The two quickly dressed and returned to the sitting room. Draco helped Hermione gather her things and walked her to the door. They shared a lingering kiss then Hermione headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Draco closed the door and let out a blissful sigh as he leaned against the door. He then turned out the lights in the sitting room and headed to bed. Think of his precious Mia and their future together.

T.B.C


	18. A Winter Day Attack

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out. 

The Family Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Chapter 17- A Winter Day Attack

November passed and the Christmas holidays were now upon Hogwarts. Most of the students had returned home to their families. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville and Ginny had stayed. Neville, Hermione and Harry had arranged for their lessons to continue. They knew Voldemort would be making his final move and soon.

"It's so quiet around here." Hermione said as she and Ginny watched the boys have a snowball fight.

"I know. I have a feeling that most of the students won't return after the holidays. Especially those whose parents are Death Eaters." Hermione agreed.

"Good afternoon ladies." Severus said as he walked up to them.

"Hello professor." Ginny greeted.

"Hi dad." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would care to join me for tea?" Severus asked.

"Sure. Gin, tell the guys where I am so they don't freak." Hermione said.

"Sure. You two have fun." Ginny said.

Hermione linked her arm with her father's and they re-entered the castle. They made their way down to the dungeons and into his private quarters. Hermione sat down on the sofa as her dad summoned the tea from the kitchen.

"I thought it would be nice to spend the afternoon together. We've both been so busy we've had little time to spend together." Severus said.

"I know. Draco and I have been working on our N.E.W.T's and planning the wedding, plus with my training. Speaking of the wedding, I was wondering if you had an idea as to where we could have it. That's been the one thing we've been having problems with." Hermione said.

"Why not the same place your mother and I got married?" Severus asked.

"Where did you and mum get married?" Hermione replied.

"It was at the cabin in Ireland. Your mother loved it there. Just as you do." Severus answered.

"It's perfect! Thanks dad." she exclaimed.

"What else have you and Draco decided?" Severus asked.

"Well, we decided to have a mixture of muggle and a traditional Wizarding wedding. My colors are going to be emerald green, silver and midnight blue. The flowers are going to be forget-me-nots and daisies. His grooms men are Ron, Neville, Remus and Sirius. His best man is Harry. My bridesmaids are Aunt Helena, Lavender, Parvati and Padma. My maid of honor is going to be Ginny. We also asked Professor Dumbledore to head the ceremony. He already said he would." Hermione answered.

"Have you chosen your colors for the hand fasting part of the ceremony?" Severus asked as he sipped his tea.

"No. That's the one part that Draco and I haven't had the chance to go over yet. We're hoping we can during the holidays." Hermione answered.

"Sounds like you two have this wedding as good as planned." he said with a smile.

"Yep. What kind of wedding did you and mum have? A Wizarding one, a muggle one or a mixture of both?" she asked.

"It was a mixture of both. It was beautiful. Your mother wore a muggle wedding dress and I wore dress robes. She had chosen the colors of maroon, green and silver. Her flowers were orchids. My best man was Albus and her maid of honor was Minerva. It was a small secret ceremony. It was mainly her family and the Order there. Well, except for Black and that traitor Pettigrew. Remus went with James and Lily." he answered.

"It sounds like it was perfect for you and mum." she said.

"It was. It was the happiest day of my life. Well, until you were born that is." he replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. The two sat there and talked more about her mother and the upcoming fight. Severus voiced his fears of losing her, just as Hermione voiced those same concerns. Suddenly, Draco came bursting into the room gasping and blood covering his hands and parts of his face.

"Draco! What happened! Are you all right!" Hermione cried.

"Not…my…blood. Ron. Death Eater. Outside." Draco gasped.

The three turned and ran from the room. They ran into Harry who was just coming to find them. He quickly explained that Ron had been taken to the hospital wing. They hurried to the wing, giving Draco a chance to catch his breath. They entered and found Ginny being consoled by Neville.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked as she sat beside her best friend.

"I don't know. One…second they were in the…middle of a snowball fight…the next two Death Eaters entered the grounds. Spells were cast. I looked over…and…saw Ron get hit…then fall to the ground. Neville and Harry put the two Death Eaters in a full body bind. McGonagall and Dumbledore took them away…and Hagrid brought Ron here." Ginny explained tearfully.

"Don't worry. Ron's going to be fine." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

Harry, Draco and Neville joined Hermione in hugging Ginny. Severus stepped away and let the five have a moment alone. Thirty minutes later, Poppy came over to them.

"He's going to be fine. Luckily the spell was poorly aimed and only grazed his side. It took me so long because I had to force the potions down his throat. In a few days he will be good as new. He will be released on Christmas Eve. I want him to just take it easy, that's why he's staying here. Now, why don't you all leave so he can rest. You can come see him after dinner." Poppy explained.

They all got to their feet and left. Hermione told the others she would catch up.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Severus asked as she stormed away.

Hermione didn't answer. Severus knew where she was going. He quickly ran after her. He wasn't about to stop her from confronting the two Death Eaters, but he was going to make sure she didn't use her Wiccan magic on them. The pair entered Albus's office.

"Severus, Hermione. I expected you would be coming here." Albus said.

"We were just fixing to start the interrogation." Arthur said as he removed a bottle of Veritaserum from his pocket.

"Wait. I want to say something to them first." Hermione said.

The others nodded. Hermione walked up to the two bound men. It was Avery and Dolohov. She glared at them. Before anyone could blink she drew her fist back. She hit Avery first then Dolohov. The force of her punch nearly knocked the two men who were tied to chairs backward.

"I should kill you. But I think I'll the Dementors have your sorry asses. Just remember this. Your fucking leader Voldemort will be killed. His time is running out and the same goes for your Death Eater buddies. You're lucky I wasn't there when you attacked or I would have killed you where your sorry asses stood." Hermione hissed a silver glow was shinning around her.

When she backed away the two Death Eaters looked terrified. Albus, Minerva, Arthur and Severus stood in awe of Hermione. They knew she had inherited both of her parents tempers, but the shinning light was just like Jocelyn. It showed just how must she was straining to hold back her Wiccan magic. Hermione then spun on her heel and left the room.

Severus quickly followed her. He found her just down the hall leaning against the window gasping hard and tears falling from her eyes. Severus gathered her into his arms. Hermione buried her face in his chest.

"Sshh. It's okay honey. Everything's going to be all right." Severus whispered.

"That was scary. I wanted to kill them right there. I've never held that much hate for anyone. It frightened me." Hermione cried.

"I know. Your mother said the same thing. You are more like her than you know. Come one. Let's go to my quarters and talk some more." Severus said gently.

Hermione could only nod. She let her father steer her down the hall to his quarters. The rest of the day Hermione stayed with Severus. She made an appearance at dinner and went with her friends and fiancee to see Ron. She didn't tell them about what happened in Albus's office. After her visit with Ron she retreated to her dorm and immediately pulled out the book on the Devaroux family and began reading.

T.B.C


	19. Christmas Eve

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out. 

The Family Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Chapter 18- Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve came quickly. Ron was released on the afternoon of Christmas Eve. His friends were waiting happily for him. The two Death Eaters had received the Dementor's Kiss the day before.

"Welcome back Ron. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as they made their way to lunch.

"I feel great. Especially after dad came by this morning and told me those two got the kiss. I wonder why they went after me though?" Ron answered.

"They weren't after you Ron. They were after me. When they saw I wasn't there, they began attacking. They figured they could at least kill one of you." Hermione replied sadly.

"Don't start thinking this was your fault. It wasn't. If you had been there, you would have taken them out without any problems." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione merely nodded. She knew they were right. After she had finished the book, she found out that witches in her family tended to be stronger than Wizards. Her mother was very powerful. So was her uncle in his own right. After what had happened in Albus's office, she realized just how powerful she could be if she ever let lose her true potential. She hoped she would never have to do so.

After lunch, the six retreated to Draco's rooms to study. Halfway through the study session, Hermione decided to tell them what had happened.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you. When I left after Poppy kicked us out of the hospital I went to Dumbledore's office. I confronted those Death Eaters. I threatened to kill them. I was using so much of my Wiccan magic to stop myself from using that magic to kill them, that I started glowing silver." Hermione said.

"Wow. And I thought my temper was bad." Harry said with a crooked smile.

"This is serious guys. What if during the final battle I can't keep my cool when we face Voldemort? I could kill anyone who's close if I can't learn to either control or suppress that urge." Hermione stated as she got to her feet and began pacing.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. He said my mother was the same way. She must have learned to at least control it, but what if I can't? I read that book dad gave me on the Devaroux family. It says that Witches in the family are usually stronger than the Wizards. My mother was the strongest. Now it seems that I'm not only the strongest in the Devaroux line, but you add the Snape line and well, there you go." Hermione answered.

"When you, Neville and I meet with Dumbledore the day after tomorrow, tell him about your concerns. If you can actually kill someone using your Wiccan abilities, perhaps, if the three of us can combine that, we may be able to beat Voldemort." Harry suggested.

"Harry's right. It's worth a shot right?" Neville added.

"You're right. I'll do that. Maybe you two being there will help me control that urge to kill." Hermione agreed.

They headed down for dinner. The Great Hall was as decorative as usual for Christmas. The mood was cheerful and happy. The next morning, Severus had invited the six to his rooms for breakfast and to open their gifts. After dinner Hermione decided she needed to clear her head and made her way up to the Astronomy Tower to think.

_'Why is the urge to kill so strong with me? Does that mean I'm a bad person? Did my mother have the same urges to kill? It's scary how easily the thirst for blood seemed to almost take over.'_ Hermione thought as she stared out into the winter night.

She was so lost in thought she never heard Minerva enter the tower. It wasn't until Minerva cleared her throat that Hermione even moved.

"Hmm. Hmm." Minerva coughed.

"Uuuhhh! Oh Minerva, you startled me." Hermione gasped.

"I'm sorry dear. You looked kind of troubled at dinner. Anything you care to talk about?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Could we go somewhere warmer?" Hermione answered.

"Of course. Come on." Minerva said gently.

The two left the tower and headed for Minerva's quarters. Minerva poured them a cup of tea. Hermione then launched into her tale. She told Minerva what she had told the others and voiced her fear of her being evil for having such a strong blood thirst.

"Oh Hermione. You're by no means evil." Minerva said gently.

"But why did I get such a strong surge at the thought of killing those two? Did mum ever have these urges? Or am I the only one in the family?" Hermione asked.

"There's a simple answer really. Your mother didn't have the same urges, because she wasn't a fighter. I mean she was strong and fought if it was a last resort, but that's not you. You were born a fighter Hermione. Your whole life you've always fought in some form or another. That's why this urge is so strong with you. Your grandfather Devaroux was the same way." Minerva explained.

"Is there a way to control it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Heed young Potter's advise. When you return to training, bring it up with Albus. He'll know how to help." Minerva answered.

"Thanks Minerva. I feel much better now." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione finished her tea, then turned in for the night. Looking foreword to spending Christmas with her dad, friends and fiancee.

T.B.C


	20. Training and War

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out.

The Family Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Chapter 19- Training and War

Christmas Day was wonderful. Severus had gotten Hermione a Wiccan amulet that would protect her during the final battle, a beautiful new winter cloak made of red velvet lined with gold silk and the Gryffindor crest on the left side above her heart. Draco had given her a beautiful silver necklace with two heart with a sapphire in the middle. Harry Ron and Ginny all chipped in and bought her a book on Wiccan Magic and Neville had given her a shooting star charm for her charm bracelet.

After everyone had exchanged gifts, they headed down for lunch. A fresh blanket of snow covered the grounds. They all decided to go outside and enjoy it. Hermione and Ginny made a snowman while the guys got into a snowball fight with Hagrid. The guys were losing of course.

That night Hermione slept peacefully. The next day training resumed for her, Neville and Harry. They quickly told Albus about Hermione's urges and their theory of maybe using that plus Harry and Neville's Wiccan abilities to kill Voldemort.

"That would probably work. Hermione, the only way to control the urges is to know when to use them. If you were to focus all of those feelings of hatred and anger and projected them at Voldemort, along with Harry and Neville doing the same thing, that alone would or should do the trick." Albus said.

"How do we do that?" Neville asked.

"There's no better time to test if it can be done than now. Let us head outside and find and appropriate target." Albus answered.

The four made their way to the grounds. Albus quickly found a tree that had died in the early winter storms. It was away from everything else and would be perfect. Albus cast a glamour charm and the tree took on the form of Voldemort.

"Now, here's what I want you three to do. Draw on all the hate, anger and fear that you feel when you think of Voldemort. Then hold your left hands out in front of you pointing at the tree. Using your mind, push all those feelings out through your hands at the tree." Albus instructed.

They nodded. They each closed their eyes and did as Albus said. They drew out their fears, their hate, and their anger. All three were glowing a different color. Harry was glowing red, Neville was glowing gold and Hermione was glowing silver. When they opened their eyes they used their minds and forced all their feelings out and at the tree.

Three beams of light, red, gold and silver, shot out of their hands and flew at the tree. A second after the lights hit the tree, it exploded. Leaving nothing but a large scorch mark in the snow where it had once been.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

"It worked! We did it!" Neville cried in excitement.

"Wow. That was…amazing." Hermione whispered.

"Wonderful! Wonderful you three!" Albus clapped as he walked up to them.

"Now we know that it can be done, we know it could very well be the killing blow we need to deliver to Voldemort. Now, let us return to the castle and continue with combining your other Wiccan abilities." Albus said.

Back inside Draco sat having tea with Severus.

"Sir, I'm worried about Hermione. Ever since the day Ron was attacked, she been acting different." Draco said.

"Different? How so?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. Not different in a bad way. Just stronger I guess. At times I will look into her eyes and see this harsh look in them." Draco answered.

"That's just because she's embracing her Wiccan heritage. You see, her mother was the same way. The only difference between them is that Jocelyn wasn't a fighter. Hermione is. Her whole life she's fought. Whether it be at school or fighting to prove she belonged here, she has always fought. This is what you are seeing. Think of it as an evolution of her if you will." Severus explained.

"So what do I do?" Draco asked.

"You do nothing. There's nothing you can do. Except support her." Severus answered.

The rest of the day Hermione, Neville and Harry trained. They had successfully combined their Wiccan abilities. Hermione was the stronger of the three, but each had their own strength. When training was over, Hermione was tired both physically and mentally. She immediately went to her dorm room and collapsed on the bed.

"Where's Hermione, Harry and Neville?" Ginny asked at dinner.

"They are no doubt resting. The training they did today left them tired both physically and mentally. They will be good as new tomorrow. I have had the house elves send their dinner to their dorm rooms." Albus answered.

It was after noon when Hermione, Neville and Harry were seen again. Because they had done so well, Albus gave them the day off. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville met up in Draco's room to study. Anything to take their minds off their training and the final battle that was quickly closing in around them.

The winter holidays quickly passed. As Ginny predicted, the students whose parents were Death Eaters did not return. As well as many others whose parents felt they would be safer at home. The classes were smaller and meals were quieter. A few days after the start of the new term, Albus called an Order meeting. He also invited Draco and Neville who weren't members, but knew just as much as the others members.

"Thank you all for coming here at such short notice. We have managed to get someone inside Voldemort's lair. Our spy has managed to find out that Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts in four months. Our spy has also said the Voldemort will be attacking on the 31st. The day that O.W.L's, N.E.W.T's and final exams will finish.

"Young Mr. Potter, Miss Snape and Mr. Longbottom here have made amazing progress in their training and we have found a way to destroy Voldemort. All the Order, the Aroras and our allies must do is give them a clear field to make their way to Voldemort." Albus said.

"How can they destroy Voldemort?" Remus Lupin asked.

"By combining their Wiccan abilities. It's time that you all know the truth. Harry, Hermione, and Neville are the heirs of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, but since Salazar stripped his Wiccan magic from him, Voldemort is vulnerable to a Wiccan Magic attack. It is his Achilles' Heel if you will." Albus answered.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. We have been practicing using their Wiccan abilities and they have all been successful. Now, we must begin our planning, but before we do, I would like to initiate Draco Malfoy, Hermione Snape, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom into the Order of the Phoenix." Albus answered.

The Order agreed unanimously. After a short initiation, they began planning for the final battle. Four hours later the meeting concluded and everyone had their roles. Hermione, Neville and Harry would be with Albus, Minerva and Severus. The six of them would make the advancement on Voldemort himself. Everyone else would simply make sure the Death Eaters were out of their way.

"This is it." Draco said as he sat on his sofa and Hermione stood at the window.

"Yes. In four months this will all be over one way or another." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean one way or another?" Draco asked as he got up and walked to her.

"I mean we are either going to win or lose. Those are the only outcome in this war. Of course no matter which side comes out victorious, we all lose." Hermione answered.

"Yes. We've all lost so much because of this war. But Voldemort will be brought down and we can then start to rebuild our lives and in our case, move on with our lives.' Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

T.B.C 


	21. A Day Out, an Attack and a Date is Made

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out. 

The Family Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Chapter 20- A Day Out, an Attack and a Date is Made

The training and classes continued. The months seemed to creep by for everyone. Hermione was heading into Hogsmeade with Neville, Parvati, Padma and Lavender. Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron had Quidditch practice that day. It was now March. The weather was cold and windy.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married. I'm not ready to settle down yet. There's so much I want to do with my life." Padma said.

"Well, Draco and I are both going on to the University in Spain. The only difference is he's focusing on Ancient Ruins and I'm focusing on Potions. Other than that our classes will be the same for the most part." Hermione replied.

"Well to each his own. I wish you guys luck." Lavender said.

Neville and Parvati nodded. The four walked into the village and split up. Lavender, Parvati and Padma went to the robe shop and Hermione and Neville headed for the Three Broomsticks. They got a table near the back and ordered a butterbeer a piece.

"Are you scared?" Neville asked.

"Surprisingly no. I know I should be, but I'm not. Do you think that odd?" Hermione answered.

"Neither am I or Harry. For anyone else in our shoes, they would be terrified beyond belief. I guess it's cause we know now what our powers together can do." Neville answered.

"Good morning you two. How's your father these days Hermione?" Rosemarta asked as she brought them their drinks.

"He's doing all right. He's up at the school grading papers. Maybe you could stop by some time and say hi." Hermione answered.

"You think he would mind?" Rosemarta asked.

"No. Look, I know you like him. I've also heard talk that he's had his eye on you for a while." Hermione replied as Rosemarta sat with her and Neville.

"I agree. The few times that Professor Snape has been in here when it's his turn to chaperone us, me and a few others have seen the looks he's given you." Neville added.

"I just don't want him to think that I'm after him because of his money or because I pity him for what happened to your mother. She and I were good friends." Rosemarta said.

"Anyone with two eyes can see that. Honestly, I think it's time my father moved on and found some happiness again. I have a feeling it's what my mother would have wanted." Hermione said gently as she placed her hand over Rosemarta's.

"As long as you are okay with me putting the moves on your father, then I may just send him and owl and ask if we could get together for tea sometime." Rosemarta said with a smile.

"I think you should." Neville said as Hermione nodded in agreement.

Rosemarta smiled at the two and then returned to the bar. Hermione and Neville shared knowing smiles. It was no secret that Severus had been looking at Rosemarta, nor her him. The whole faculty had hoped that one day those two would eventually get together.

"What do you think your dad's going to do when he finds out we're trying to play cupid?" Neville asked.

"Oh he'll be furious, but he'll get over it. It's time he found love again. Plus I think it would be kind of cool if he and Rosemarta got together." Hermione answered.

An hour later Parvati, Lavender and Padma joined them. The five spent thirty minutes talking then decided to head off to Honeydukes. As they made their way to the candy shop, two cloaked and masked Death Eaters apparated before them. Everyone began to scream and started running. Everyone but Neville and Hermione. They stood their ground. Ignoring the yells from their friends to run.

"Well, well. Snape's whore of a daughter." hissed one of the Death Eaters.

"And Longbottom." said the other.

"LeStrange and Avery." Hermione hissed.

"I see your father has taught you well. But just knowing our names won't save you. Prepare to die." Bellatrix LeStrange said.

"Think again." Neville said.

He and Hermione held hands and began concentrating. Avery and Bellatrix began laughing as the two teens stood seemingly defenseless before them. Their laughs quickly died when they saw Hermione and Neville begin to glow gold and silver.

"What is this?" Avery asked.

"It's not good whatever it is. Let's kill them now." Bellatrix ordered.

Hermione and Neville raised their hand. Two beams shot out. Hermione's hit Avery and Neville's hit Bellatrix. The two didn't get the chance to scream. Suddenly the two fell to the ground dead. A second later Minerva, Severus, and several Aurors and Order members arrived. Severus rushed to Hermione and Neville.

"Are you two all right? Did they hurt you?" Severus demanded worriedly as he gathered Hermione into his arms.

"No sir. Hermione and I combined our powers and killed them." Neville explained.

"It's Avery and LeStrange." one Auror said.

"Your daughter and this boy are Wiccan?" another Auror asked.

"Yes. And we would appreciate it if that bit of information stays out of the report. If Voldemort finds out, it could mean certain death for them." Albus answered.

The Aurors all nodded. They gathered the bodies and apparated away. Just then Rosemarta approached from the pub.

"Headmaster, would you all like to use one of the rooms upstairs to talk?" Rosemarta asked.

"Yes, Rosemarta. Thank you my dear. Severus, Minerva and myself will find out what happened. The rest of you return to your duties." Albus instructed the Order members.

They all nodded and left. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Hermione and Neville followed Rosemarta inside and upstairs. They entered a small office. Rosemarta started to leave, but Albus asked her to stay.

"Now then. Miss Brown managed to use the floo in the robe shop to call me. She, and the Patel sisters are safe back at Hogwarts. Rosemarta, did you seeing anything?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. I was wiping down one of the tables that faced the street. I saw those two Death Eaters appear and everyone began running from the pub. Neville and Hermione stood their ground. That's when I told Daniel to call for the Aurors. Then I saw Hermione and Neville begin to glow. A second later the pair shot out two bolts of light from their hands. I recognized their powers from Jocelyn. I had seen her do something very similar during her last year." Rosemarta explained.

"That was very foolish of you two! You could have been killed! What the hell were you two thinking!" Severus yelled.

"We were doing what our instincts told us to do sir. We weren't about to back down. Besides, I think they were after Hermione anyway." Neville said defiantly.

"He's right dad. LeStrange seemed quite happy that we didn't run. Almost as if they were wanting it that way." Hermione added.

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"Shit! How could I have been so stupid!" Severus hissed.

"Severus, what is it?" Rosemarta asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

"When I was discovered, Voldemort as much as said he was going after Hermione. He told me right before I used the Curtatious Curse on him that he could probably get her to join him or even let the other Death Eaters have her. That's why he attacked at Christmas and then now. He's trying to capture her and get her to join him." Severus sighed as he collapsed onto the sofa and buried his head in his hands.

Rosemarta sat beside him and gently rubbed her hand across his back. Hermione sat on his other side and placed her hand on his back as well.

"Daddy, if that sorry son of a bitch wants me he's going to have to come get me himself. I'll kill any of his little lap dogs who comes after me. I'm not that easy to get. I'm your's and mum's daughter. Don't blame yourself for this." Hermione whispered.

"The girl is right my boy. I pity anyone who tries to capture her." Albus added.

"Hermione, just promise me that you will no longer go anywhere, on grounds or off, without either Mr. Longbottom or Mr. Potter or myself with you. Do you promise?" Severus asked.

"I promise dad." Hermione said.

Severus and Hermione hugged each other. Albus, Minerva and Neville returned to Hogwarts while Hermione and Severus stayed behind. Severus needed a strong drink to steady his nerves. They followed Rosemarta back downstairs. Rosemarta told Daniel he could leave for the day and locked the door behind him. Rosemarta got a bottle of Fire whiskey, two glasses and a bottle of butterbeer for Hermione.

"Here you go Severus." Rosemarta said as she filled and handed him a glass.

"Thank you Rose." Severus said gratefully as he took the drink.

Hermione nodded slightly to Rosemarta for her to ask her father now.

"Um…Severus. I was wondering if you would like to have tea some afternoon? Either here or maybe even up at the school." Rosemarta asked.

"I would love to. Does next Saturday afternoon work for you?" Severus asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Next Saturday is fine. I'll walk up to the school. What time?" Rosemarta replied with a bright smile.

"Four?" Severus asked.

"I'll be at your door at four then." Rosemarta answered.

Hermione hid her smile as she took a swig of her drink. Thirty minutes later she and Severus flooed back to his quarters. Hermione rushed off to tell her friends the great news. Her father had a tea date!

T.B.C


	22. Love it Seems is in the Air

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out. 

The Family Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Chapter 21- Love it Seems is in the Air

Severus was a nervous wreck all week. All he could think about was Saturday with Rosemarta. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even take house points from Neville who accidentally blew up his cauldron in Potions on Friday afternoon. After dinner that night Hermione went to her father's quarters.

"You all right dad?" Hermione asked as she entered the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"No I'm not bloody all right! I'm nervous as hell!" Severus exclaimed as he plopped into his favorite arm chair.

"Why? You like Rosemarta don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! And that's what I'm scared of. I…I don't want to degrade the memory of your mother." he sighed.

"Daddy, mum would want you to move on. It's time you moved on. You deserve to be happy as much as anyone. Isn't that what mum would want?" she asked.

"Yes honey. Your mother and I had talked about this many times. We had both agreed that if one of us should die, that one, you would be taken care of and two, that we would try to move on. I guess I'm just nervous." he answered.

"You have no reason to be nervous. Look, last weekend Neville and I had a talk with Rosemarta. She likes you too dad. She was nervous about asking you to have tea. That is until Neville and I told her to go for it. She knows you loved mum. I also know that if something does happen between you guys, that she would never try to take mum's place." she said.

"You really should have been in Slytherin. Same with Mr. Longbottom. My own daughter and her friend trying to play cupid. But I'm glad you two did. I've been wanting to ask Rosemarta out for a while now. It's just with the war and all, I was scared of her getting hurt if someone found out." he said with a smirk.

"Don't worry. Soon, Voldemort will be dead and you'll be free at last. Now, get some rest and try not to worry too much. Good night dad." Hermione said as she got to her feet and kissed him on the cheek.

The next day Severus felt much calmer. He couldn't wait for Rosemarta to get there. At four on the dot there was a short knock on his door. He got to his feet and answered the door. Rosemarta stood there with a bright smile.

"Hello Rose. Please come in." Severus said as he ushered her inside.

"Hello Severus. You look very handsome." Rosemarta said as she admired his attire.

Severus had his hair pulled back into a low pony tail, wore an emerald green turtleneck sweater, tan slacks and black dragon leather boots.

"Thank you. You look as beautiful as ever." he replied as he admired her in her long lavender dress, which looked amazing on her.

They sat on the sofa. Severus poured them both a cup of tea and they began talking of when they were younger. Meanwhile, in Draco's room, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco sat around the room just talking.

"I wonder how Severus is fairing with Rosemarta?" Draco asked.

"I hope things go well with them. Snape's had his eye on her for years now." Ginny said.

"And she's had her eye on dad." Hermione added.

"What do you think of all of this Hermione? I mean what if she and your dad get married?" Harry asked.

"I think it would be great. My dad has been alone long enough. It's time he finds some happiness." Hermione answered.

The five friends continued to talk about Severus and Rosemarta clear up until dinner. When they got to the Great Hall they noticed Severus was missing. Hermione and Neville shared a knowing smile. After dinner Hermione returned with Draco to his room. They spent the next three hours making love. It was nearly curfew when Hermione walked into her dorm room.

"Where have you been missy?" Lavender asked.

"With Draco." Hermione answered.

"Details!" Parvati exclaimed.

"No way. What we do is between us." Hermione said as she began getting ready for bed.

"Come on Mia. Is Draco a good kisser?" Lavender asked.

"If you must know, he is unbelievable. And that's all I'm saying." Hermione said with a sly smile.

"You're no fun. Oh! I heard your dad had a date tonight. With Rosemarta! Is it true? Is that why he wasn't at dinner?" Parvati asked excitedly.

"Yes. But I want you two to promise you won't go around gossiping about it. My dad is a very private man and deserves his privacy." Hermione answered as she faced her two friends.

"We swear. I just think it's about damn time. Those two have been pussy footing around each other for a while. At least as long as we've been able to go to Hogsmeade." Lavender said as Parvati nodded in agreement.

The next morning before the sun rose, Severus rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms around the still sleeping Rosemarta. She sighed as she snuggled into his arms. She then rolled over and faced him.

"Mmm. What time is it?" she asked.

"Around five." he answered.

"I had better go. As much as I would love to stay right here, I do have a business to run." she said.

"And I still have papers to grade. Plus I know Albus will corner me and interrogate me about my missing dinner last night." he said with a smile.

Half an hour later Severus and Rosemarta stood at his fireplace kissing softly. She said good bye then flooed home. Severus smiled and began whistling a tune as he headed for the bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

T.B.C


	23. The Battle is Here

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out. 

The Family Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Chapter 22- The Battle is Here

March faded to April and April to May. Severus and Rosemarta had gotten closer and were seeing more and more of each other. Hermione and her friends, as well as the staff found this wonderful. Severus seemed to have loosened up even more in his classes without losing his students respect. Soon it was one week before the final battle.

"Excellent! You three are now ready." Albus praised as Harry, Hermione and Neville had successfully blown up the target once more.

They had made so much progress that they now practiced in the Room of Requirement when it came to blowing up their practice dummy of Voldemort. They were also no longer exhausted from using their powers to do so. Severus and Minerva sat in the room away from the action.

"Albus is right. You three have made such progress. It usually takes years for those who posses Wiccan abilities to control and master them." Minerva said proudly.

"You three will be the saviors of our world." Severus said with a smile.

"Voldemort won't be expecting it. After all, the prophecy said nothing about me having to face him alone. He won't think the three of will be a threat." Harry added.

"Um, Headmaster, is it unusual for us to not be afraid?" Neville asked.

"For anyone else I would say yes. But for you three, no. After all, you three are the descendents of the founders. They were all brave in their own ways. Even Salazar at one time." Albus answered.

They stayed for a while longer practicing individually. Hermione had the powers of telekinesis and astral projection. Neville could freeze or blow things up. And Harry could levitate and shoot fire from his hands. He was a rare one called a Firestarter. One of the rarest Wiccan powers.

Once practice was finished the three teens headed off to study for their exams the next week. Severus, Albus and Minerva retreated to Minerva's quarters for tea.

"How are things with you and Rosemarta?" Minerva asked.

"They are going wonderfully. I think I'm falling in love again." Severus answered as he sipped his tea.

"This is wonderful news my boy. I know Jocelyn is happy that you've found someone. Just as you would be if the roles were reversed." Albus said.

"Yes. I told Rosemarta I wanted her away from here. I told her everything. About the battle, who Hermione used to be, and about her, Neville and Harry. She has gone to the cottage in Ireland. I want her safe. I told her if things were safe when the fight was over I would owl her. If she did not receive word from myself, Hermione or one of you two, to just stay there." Severus explained.

"Did she put up a fight?" Minerva asked.

"Did she ever. It was worse than fighting with Jocelyn when I told her we had to keep our marriage a secret. Rosemarta has quite the temper." Severus sighed.

"Yes I believe she would." Albus chuckled.

The next week began as usual. Except for the Aroras and Order members scattered throughout the castle and grounds. Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Harry focused on their exams. Trying to not think about what would happen on the 31st.

The day the exams finished dawned warm and bright. No one would have guessed that in a few hours Hogwarts would be turned into a battle zone. Once exams were finished, all students that weren't in the D.A were sent home. The D.A., Order, Aurors and the light's allies gathered in the Great Hall.

"The time has come. Everyone here know what to do. All I have to say is have faith in yourselves, watch each other's backs and fight your hardest. This will be over soon and we shall be free." Albus said.

Everyone began clapping and cheering. Hermione and Draco made their way to Severus. In the hours before the battle Albus wanted everyone to mentally prepare for the fight. Severus, Hermione and Draco made their way to Draco's quarters. They sat in silence, just drawing on the love they each had for one another. Three hours later, an alarm rang through the castle. It was time.

"Remember! Destroy everything! Leave nothing or anyone alive!" Voldemort ordered to his Death Eaters.

"Hello Tom." Albus said as he led the Order, Aurors, D.A. and their allies.

"Dumbledore. You will lose you old fool." Tom said.

"Your confidence is humoring Tom. Even to the last." Albus said with a smile.

"Enough! Attack!" Voldemort screamed.

And so it began. The worst war in Wizarding history. Hermione, Harry and Neville stood their ground and using their powers began cutting a path through the Death Eaters. Severus, Remus, Minerva and Albus behind them guarding their backs. After five and a half hours of fighting, the trio had finally reached their goal.

"VOLDEMORT! STAND AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Harry screamed.

"Well. Potter. Who are they, your fan club. You three are no match for me." Voldemort said.

"You're wrong you slimy bastard! You die this day!" Neville yelled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You are quite amusing Longbottom." Voldemort laughed.

"This is your last chance! Surrender and we just might be merciful! But that's a long shot!" Hermione cried over the sounds of battle all around them.

"So, Snape's daughter has chosen the path of death. Pity. Do say hello to your mother for me." Voldemort said with an evil smile.

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at them. Harry, Hermione and Neville had already began to concentrate. This time they would hold nothing back. They drew on all of their emotions. Love, hate, sadness, fear, anger, joy, grief. All of it. Voldemort was soon blinded by the light the three were giving off. The red, gold and silver auras blended together.

Suddenly the three teens raised their hands. Beams of red, silver and gold shot from their hands, twisted around each other and hit their mark. Everything froze as Voldemort let out an ear piercing scream. Three minutes later an earth shattering explosion rocked the earth. When the dust settled and all the Death Eaters and their enemies were either killed or arrested, Severus found Hermione, Neville and Harry on the ground unconscious.

"How is she?" Hermione heard a woman's voice ask.

"She's fine. She should be waking any time now." she heard her father answer.

"I'm already awake." Hermione groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Welcome back my dear." Severus said with a smile.

"Hi. Rosemarta! You're back!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Rosemarta sitting beside her father.

"Yes. Once Severus was sure you were all right, he owled me and I apparated here immediately." Rosemarta said as she leaned over and hugged Hermione.

"How are the others?" Hermione asked as she sat up.

"They are fine. Luckily our side suffered no loses, only some wounded. The worst was Mad-Eye Moody, but he should be fine in a few weeks. Draco will be glad to see you're awake." Severus answered.

"Where is he?" Hermione questioned.

"He's getting some sleep. The poor boy has hardly left your side." Rosemarta answered.

A week later Hermione and Draco were back at Snape Manor. There was to be a huge celebration and Hermione, Neville and Harry were receiving Order of Merlin 1st class medals.

"You ready?" Draco asked as he poked his head into Hermione's bedroom.

"Yep." Hermione answered as she faced him.

"Wow! You look stunning!" Draco exclaimed as he took in her radiant beauty.

Hermione wore the dress robes her father had given her on her birthday the year before, her hair was fixed so that half cascaded down her back and the other half was curled and piled on her head. She wore the jewelry that Molly had given to her. She looked like an angle.

"Let's go. We don't want to keep dad and Rosemarta waiting." Hermione said.

The couple headed downstairs to meet up with Severus and Rosemarta, who had just recently moved into Snape Manor. The four headed for Hogwarts where the celebration was taking place.

The celebration was beyond anything the Wizarding world had ever seen. Awards were given out first, followed by a magnificent feast and finally a huge ball. The music played and the wine flowed. Everyone was the happiest they had been in nearly sixty years.

T.B.C


	24. Epilogue

Summary: Hermione finds out her entire life has been a lie during the summer before her 7th year. How is she going to react to the news once she finds out who her real father is? Will Hermione and her father get along? Read and find out. 

The Family Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I by no means own any characters from the world of Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowlings. So, please don't sue me, because I have no money.

Epilogue

Snape Manor was decorated beautifully. Flowers, garland and silk bunting hung throughout the manor and the grounds. In the back yard, Albus stood at the alter wearing a happy smile. A beautiful tune filled the air. Down the aisle walked the Matron of Honor and four bridesmaids along with the Best man and Groomsmen.

Finally the wedding march filled the air. The happy bride made her way to her waiting fiancee. The bride and groom faced Albus, both wearing brilliant smiles. Albus winked at the couple the began the ceremony.

"We are here to bring this Witch and this Wizard together in the holy union of marriage. Love is strange. Once in a while it blesses a person with a second chance when the first is taken away. Such is the case of these two before us. They have been brought together by those above who saw fit. Will the bride and groom face each other and place their left hands together." Albus said.

The bride and groom faced one another, their left hands joined. Albus removed four silk ribbons. He began tying each one around their joined hands. Each color representing each of the four elements. Earth, Air, Water and Fire. A golden glow surrounded the happy couple.

"Those above have blessed this union. You may now kiss your bride." Albus said happily.

The groom gathered his new wife into his arms and kissed her. The crowd clapped and cheered. They newly weds walked down the aisle, followed by the wedding party. Everyone moved into tone of the many ball rooms of Snape Manor.

"Oh dad. I'm so happy for you and Rosemarta. I know you two will be as happy as Draco and I are." Hermione Malfoy said as she tearfully hugged her father.

"I hope so." Severus said.

"Oh Rosemarta." Hermione said as she turned and hugged her new step mother.

"Hermione. I promise I will always love and take care of Severus." Rosemarta said as she tightly hugged Hermione.

"I know you will." Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco had been married for five years now and had a beautiful one year old daughter they named Jocelyn. Severus and Rosemarta had gotten engaged six months after the final battle. Severus had retired a year later and now he and Rosemarta ran the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Draco were now teachers at Hogwarts. Hermione was the Potions Mistress and Draco taught Ancient Ruins.

Harry and Ginny had gotten married a year and a half after Hermione and Draco. Ron and Padma were engaged and their wedding was in four months at the Burrow. Neville and Parvati had been married for two years now and Lavender was now seeing Dean Thomas. Life was good and so it would remain.

The End!


End file.
